Crossing Shadows
by scottygirl
Summary: The Titans' lives are turn upside down when Raven rescues and brings home a very badly wounded man, James, another half demon like herself, who is hunted by group of villains who have many dark secrets and twisted rituals. now that that Raven is on their radar with James. Can they uncover the secretes and James past before it's too late for James' and their city? OC X Raven.
1. arrival

I don't own the teen titans. Jackal belongs to my boyfriend Clawfoot. I want to thank my boyfriend for giving me some ideas and helping me get out of some of my writers block.

My name is James Venoc and I am a half demon. I used to be an antihero from where I from, Spellward. I am not good, but also not bad. I do love to cause trouble and help out the minor villains and heroes. My powers are starting to grow more and more; so is my darkness lately, enough where it caught some unwanted attention. I am on the run for my freedom, not from prosecution, but from a group of super criminals who are after me for my power and talents. They want to put my talents and powers to better use and didn't like the answer I gave them. They told me that I will join them willing or by force. I had to leave my home, though a part of me wants to take their offer but my couscous won't allow it because of the dark deeds they will have me do. I travel from city to city, stealing and robing to survive on the run but they always find me because of their connections… but I have one connection that is better: my best friend Jackal who is in Jump City. I contact him a few days ago to get in touch with him on how things are going and a place where we can meet but before we can agree on a place to meet up, I had to disconnect because the villains are trying to patch in on my signal. The darkness is growing in me every day, I hope I can get to Jump and Jackal in time before the darkness consumes me or the villains capture me.

Night falls on jump city when a fresh face arrives. A weary traveler with a sack over his shoulder, road dust covering him from head to toe. A black cloak fells over his muscular body to hide his appearance as if he is on the run from someone and doesn't want to be noticed. The figure, James Venoc is half demon what stands six feet tall. His ruby red eyes moves across the street, scanning and searching for hidden dangers, fingertips resting on the hilt of his swords as he scans. His jet-black locks coming around his rugged features making his gray skin tone look even darker. Underneath his cloths hides a set of clothes that are very badly ripped, shred, and torn from his travels and fighting his way to get to jump city to escape the group of people who want to capture him for his powers and abilities. Lucky for him that he is powerful enough to fight them off and to get away. The only reason why he travels to Jump City is to see his friend Jackal. Being roommates would be fine but he prefers to have his own place. Jackal and James relationship is very, very complex and can be very frail sometimes. The best word to describe is frenemies. Still, he knows that Jackal would never turn down a friend. James sighs as he wanders the streets of the city.

James walking the streets for a good while, before he pauses to rest. He unclips his water skin from his belt to drink whatever water is left. A woman screams behind him. James very quickly turns around in time to see a young woman in a blue cloak being thrown in his direction. Before he or she could react, their bodies collided and tumbled over and over on to each other as they rolled across the road until they are a big tangled mess of legs, arms and cloaks.

"Get off of me!" Spoke the woman, trying to untangle herself from him.

"You crashed into me! Easy with the legs and arms!" Replies James, both of them still a bit stunned from the impact. Still tangled, they stare at each other with shock, embarrassment and curiosity like they never seen another half demon before and the way their bodies are positioned and tangled. They are tangled in a very awkward position where they are afraid to move to get free in case they may touch something they should not touch. James does not mind being tangled with this woman but has a place to get to and more ground to cover. He starts to move to untangle himself but in the process, brush his hand against something he should not have, earning a kick from the cloaked woman.

"OW!"

"Watch your hands or else i will give you more than a kick!"

"I did not mean to touch you. I can't see where my hands are! I can cut us free."

"I don't know you or trust you."

"Have any better ideas?"

After a bit more bickering, touching and arguing, they finally free themselves. Both are a bit fluster and a bit turn on. As soon as the woman got free, she takes off in the direction where she came from. Curiosity moving to the forefront of his mind, James follows after her, easily keeping up. Sounds of fighting fill the air. Hands went to his belt and draw out his two swords. The woman freezes and turns around to face him with her hand cloaked in dark energy.

"I want to help." James speaks, lowering his blades into a less threatening pose.

A man appears behind her and grabs her. Jolt runs through her body freezing her body up, unable to move except her eyes. The man looks at James with a smirk.

"Let her go! Undo what you did to her right now!" hiss James as he flashes his sharp canines at the man. James knuckles are white as he grip his swords handles.

"I did not know that Raven had a boyfriend or interested in brooding guys. What the matter? Don't like me touching your girl? Well the name's Johnny Rancid, and I don't take orders from shits like you!" sneers Johnny Rancid as his fingers creeping across Raven's breasts, toying with her nipples through the cloth before creeping down to between her legs to stroke there a little bit. Raven lets out angered hisses and growls. She feels Johnny pulling the bottom of her leotard to expose her pale slit to the air before he dip one of his fingers in her, roughly pumping her a bit.

Raven is gritting her teeth. This can't be happening to her! Trying to wiggle her hip or doing anything to get him out of her but she can't move her body and what worse her body is responding to Johnny's sick touch! Raven looks at the stranger who in front of her, her violet eyes pleads him to help her before this sicko goes any farther.

James is boiling with anger on how Johnny is treating Raven, couldn't take it anymore and launched himself at the villain, twisting his body so that he manages to punch Johnny in the face, away from Raven's paralyzed form. The men are rolling on the ground, punching and kicking each other. They are tearing at each other clothes. Ruby eyes are glowing angry red and hissing like a pissed off animal, James give Johnny a powerful kick to send him flying eight feet away. Johnny back slams against the wall, knocking the wind out of him for a few seconds before he recovers and quickly gets to his feet, and not a second too soon or his skull would been crushed under James fist. James fist is bleeding, but didn't feel the pain or notice it. The villain is impressed with this man but also feels very threatened by him. Maybe he teased him a bit too much.

Johnny slams his fist in James' muscular abdomen. James doubles over in pain. The villain takes this time to pull out his guns and point them at James' head. Giant paws came out from James' shadow to seize the guns and try to point them in other places beside his head and other parts of his body that will kill him. The trigger is pull several times and James let out a roar in pain. Blood is rushing out of the wounds in his arms and legs. Fighting to stay conscious, the half demon wrestles the gun away and violently pistol whips Johnny until he appears to be knocked out. Looking down at the comatose villain, James turns his attention back to Raven. James weakly limps over to Raven, pulls the outfit back into place to cover her exposure and use the last of his magic he has left to unparalyze Raven instead of healing his wounds.

James starts ripping at the cloth at his pants and cloak to make bandages to help stop the bleeding, exposing more of his muscular toned body. Raven, after regaining control of her body, begins blushing a bit as she sees more of James body, before controlling her wandering thoughts and helping to secure and tie the bandages onto the wounds. James is weakened and woozy by the amount of blood he lost. But that not the worst of it, Johnny is already starting to stir! Johnny looks at Raven and the weaken James with a wicked smile as he rises up, spitting out some of the blood in his mouth as he begins to approach them with a gun in his hand. James quickly toss down a smoke screen with a flash bang built into it, so they could use get away. Johnny scream in pain as the light hurt his eyes covering them as he tries to keep his aim on where he last saw Raven and that interfering punk. Sliding under James arm for support, Raven half support and half carries James as they run for their lives and dodging bullets as Johnny is shooting at them through the thick smoke curtain. The two spell casters ran for a block and a half when they stop to rest. James is amazed on how strong this young woman is. When James and Raven thought they were in the clear; they were attacked by villains in black body suites and masks out of nowhere.

"Fuck, I thought I lost them! I will tell you what going on once we get to a safe location." said James as his eyes got wide with anger and fright as they barely dodge the attacks. The villains are trying to separate them since James can't move fast or well without her aid. They know he will be easy capture if they keep them separated long enough. Raven tries to stay close to James as much as she can. Raven blast the villains back, sending them all flying in different directions. She not is going to let them touch James; especially not after he saved her. Raven looks over at James, finding him semi-conscious and half struggling to stay alive. They have to get to the tower's sick bay but first she needs to alert her team.

"You are not getting away this time James. This time we going to corrupt you and the girl. " Purrs one of the villains as one of them pull out a syringe of dark liquid after she brush herself off. The other villains get to their feet quickly. Raven quickly pulls out her communicator.

"This is Raven! I have eight villains surrounding me and have an injured civilian who the villains are interested in. He lost a lot of blood and badly wounded. I am going to teleport him to sick bay. Be ready for our arrival!" said Raven.

Cyborg remembers hearing of a report of a new group of villains corrupting a group of unfortunate officers. The corrupted officers killed the others except one officer who survived by playing dead. The survivor said that they left with the villains. He hopes that Raven and the civilian will make it to the tower. The Titans race back to the tower to meet Raven and the civilian in the sick bay.

While trying to focus on her magic, Raven picks up James and tries to carry him but that is extremely hard to do if you have to carry someone bigger than you and dodging attacks. When she can't dodge the attacks anymore, she opened a portal to the Tower's sick bay under them. As Raven and James fall through the portal, a villain very quickly tosses a syringe of a dark unknown liquid at Raven. Raven's violet eyes got huge as the syringe hurls at her. The cloaked titan reflect the syringe with her cloak just in the nick of time but in the process, loss her communicator. A soft bed cushions their fall with Raven landing on top of James's naked chest with his strong muscular arms wrapped around her as he pass out from exhaustion and blood loss. Looking up, Raven quickly seals the portal behind her so the villains can't get in, before letting out a sigh of relief that they managed to escape. Returning her attention to her patient, she blushes slightly as she finds the predicament they are in. As much as she wants to break free from his grip but she don't want to disturb his wounds and she is exhausted herself. That means she has to stay in in arms covered in James' blood until he wake up or if her friends come to the sick bay. This isn't her night tonight!

Meanwhile in the reaches of Raven's mind, Nevermore, the emioclones are stirred up by the events that just taken place. They all are chattering among themselves as they look at James.

"Be happy Raven, you got your own giant teddy bear. He is cute! I think he likes you!" Giggles Pink Happy as she watches James cuddles with Raven like if she a soft silky Goth pale teddy bear.

"He is so big and strong. What if he may crush us on accident?" whines Gray timid as she looks at James muscular arms and how they pin Raven to his body.

"He is cute, and quite a fighter! He mopped the floor with Johnny! I will help out if his hands wander." Said Green Bravery.

Scarlet Passion is looking at James body with need and hunger as she rubbing her hands over her body. Yellow Knowledge is looking James over with interest. She curious what knowledge he holds and why he carry so many pouches on his belt along with metal weapons. Who was that group and what they want with James? All questions will be answered in the morning when James wakes up.

Raven flinches as she heard her Emoticlones replies, silencing them all in her mind. For now, all they needed was rest. Slowly, she felt her heavy eyelids begin to close, grateful for the embrace of sleep so she could block out the trouble of today, a tinge of peace in her heart being in this stranger's arms.

Feel free to give me feedback and ideas.


	2. awake and meeting

**I don't own the teen titans . Jackal belongs to my boyfriend Clawfoot. I want to thank my boy friend for helping me with the story, some of the ideas and the editing.**

* * *

After a quick nap, Raven slowly stirs awake to find herself still trapped in James arms with something warm and hard poking against her soft inner thigh. A blush is invading her pale face as she realized what it was, panic now overtaking her. Raven is wiggling wildly against him to try break free and using her magic but he is too strong and she is still tired. She has to wake him up now before Passion could stir up trouble. The Spell caster hears Passion purring with delight at Raven's position on James' body. What if her friends see this?!

"Wake up! Wake up! Please wake up!" She says worriedly, her blush getting larger as she manages to reposition his bulge between her thighs now, her face burning.

Meanwhile, Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are racing through the tower to get to the sick bay. When they finally got to the location, they froze at the sight of Raven in the grasp of powerful arms, held in awkward position. The man is as big as Cyborg and nearly naked except had pants that was ripped into very short shorts with plenty of rips. His body covered in heavily bloodied bandages. Raven looks small in the man arms as the man holds her like a teddy bear, a flustered, angry embarrassed look on her face.

"Are you going to free me as well as help me aid James or you going to just stand there?!" growls Raven with a red face as she wiggles in his arms as soon as she saw her friends and to keep him from poking her.

"Kinda looks like James got his hands all over it." replied Beast boy with a smile. Raven snarls as she sends a bolt of magic at Beast Boy, giving him a good zap. The shock race through his body causing his body to jump.

"OWWWWW! Can't you take a joke?!" Beast Boy replied as he rubbed his arm where he was shocked.

"It's not funny! You brought this on yourself BB." Raven retorted before returning her gaze to the others. "Guys please help free me. I can't break from his grip."

Her friends rushed over to the bed to try to free Raven from James' arms but he has an iron grip on Raven. He hisses angrily as he feels someone trying to pry his arms off of Raven. He swatting wildly around with a giant paw from his shadow while holding onto her. Her friends are dodging the giant paw. They are amazed that James still has some fight left in him after losing a lot of blood.

"James, please calm down and let me go. I and my friends will help you. You are safe." Said Raven trying to calm him down before anyone could get hurt. After a bit more talking, it seems her voice manages to calm James down, his magic waning and his grip slipping slowly. His muscular arms gently lay down to his sides, freeing Raven from his grip. Once free, Raven waste no time getting up off from him, using magic to pull the bullets out of his body, while her friends are cleaning and disinfecting the wounds and scraps. As the titans tend his wounds, they are watching him to see if he may wake. Raven use her magic to close up the bullet wounds after they are cleaned and disinfected. James' eyelids flutter from time to time but don't open.

"He looks like he been through hell and back. Raven, did he say anything before he passed out? He was cuddling you like if you are a teddy bear. What happened to his and your clothes?" asked Cyborg, intent on details.

"When we got attacked by the group of villains, he said he would tell me everything when we get to safety. His clothes was already ripped but lost some of it in the fight, and used of it as bandages. Look, I would like to rest for the night and tell you what happened tonight in the morning when James gets up. Just, don't bother me about it right now..." replied Raven, rubbing her temples softly.

Her friends see and hear the tiredness in Raven's face and voice. They know when to push her for answer and this is not one of those times. Raven left them when Beast boy and Cyborg get into an argument on who cooks breakfast in the morning.

It didn't take long for Raven arrives to her dark and peaceful room. Heading straight to the shower to wash the dirt, grim, dust and James' blood off of her body, she sighs in relief as she begins to contemplate the day's events, her mind lingering somewhat on when James had her in his arms. Blushing softly, she shakes her head and resumes her bath, trying to avoid thinking of the situation. After she is clean, the spell caster changes and heads to bed, her thoughts on what had happened and what might have happened had she not gotten them both to safety.

At sunrise, Starfire wakes up, eager to meet James when he wakes up. She quickly dress and race to the sick bay to find the male half demon still asleep. Black hair was hiding his face and the tamaran princess brushes it out of his face. James' ruby red eyes peeked through eyelids before they shot open with fear and tries to make a bolt for the door but he still groggy and recovering from blood loss. Starfire is startle by his action and then she remembers that this man is wanted by a group of villains. She tries to calm him down before he could hurt himself.

"I won't hurt you James, you are safe." She says, trying to look comforting and smiling.

"Who are you? How you know my name? Where am I?" James replies as he looks around the room, a spark of panic still in his eyes.

"I am Starfire, a friend of Raven. Raven bought you to the Tower's sick bay to be healed. You lost a lot of blood last night."

James calms down a bit as he lies back down but he is still a bit nervous. He feels his belt digging more into him. He removes the belt to get more comfortable, the numerous pouches on his belt sway. He places the belt on the table, Starfire eyes it with curiosity. She wonders what is in the pouches and why he has so many.

"I see our friend is awake. I am Cyborg, but you can call me Cy." Said cyborg as he enters the sick bay with a tray of food and some clothes, the rest of the titans followed in after him.

James nearly jumps four feet in the air when he heard Cyborg's voice and Starfire caught him and gently lay him back down. He not usually this jumpy but he is weak, nerves frayed and been hunted from city to city. James tries to calm down as best as he can before he makes a fool out of himself. Cyborg put the tray in front of James. James thanks him for the food and start eating. After he done eating, the male half demon is looking at them, but mostly at Raven who is staying close to Cyborg.

"I am still myself thanks to you Raven, but at the same time you put yourself on Tainted Shadows' radar. " Said James apologetically. Seeing their confusion, he explains. "Tainted Shadows is the group that we encountered last night and been chasing me since I left Spellward, my home city. They are very complex group of super villains, and they are trying to 'recruit' more into their group, including me.. I gave them my answer and they didn't like it. They know I am here in the city and will not stop until they find me. I have a contact who is a very good friend of mine here in Jump. You will need my help and his help to take on Tainted Shadows." Explained James.

"One of the members tossed a syringe of black unknown liquid at me last night as we fell through the portal. What was that stuff? Why would I be on their radar?'' asked Raven worried about what that substance might have been.

"They are always looking for new talent and they love having those who have magic skills in their group, anything to give them an edge to defeat the heroes back home. The black stuff is liquid corruption and dark magic. They use it to force people to come on their side against their will, fueling the natural hatred in darkness in their hearts and minds. I still am trying to figure out on how it's made so an antidote can be developed. The tricky part is knowing which member of the group may have it or if they have it at all. You all need to be careful when you encounter them if you don't want to be killed, tainted or captured." James replied solemnly.

"What they do to you if you get captured James? They do not sound nice, even by villain's standards." said Starfire with disgust.

"Depends on the situation, if you have value or in the wrong spot at the wrong time. For me and those have value or may be useful will be corrupted or brainwash, everyone else dispatched." James spoke, rubbing his head before looking up. "It ok can I stay with you all until I get stronger or get in touch with my contact? I just arrived last night." Asked James.

James is really hoping that they will allow him to stay with them so he can have some company, for security in numbers and to stay close to the beautiful cloaked titan to be in her presence and to protect her in case Twisted Shadows' leader, Shinukage, may be interested in her for her looks, powers and abilities. Right now, he not in any fighting condition and his powers are on recharge. The team looks at their leader Robin. Robin is eyeing the weary man who covered in old sweat, dirt and road dust.

"You can stay with us until you get in touch with your contact. I think you will feel better once you wash. We can give you a tour when you are done washing up." Robin finally replied with a smile.

"Thank you Robin." James answers, relief showing on his face.

James slowly gets out of the bed after Robin points the way to the sick bay's showers with a help of a retractable staff that was stored inside of one of the pouches. He carries the clean clothes with him and closes the door behind him, leaving behind his belt with weapons and numerous pouches of different sizes. Beast boy and Starfire beelines for the pouches, thinking they may provide clues.

"I would not touch the pouches if I were you Starfire and BB. You don't know what in them. I do sense magic in some of them, but I can't tell what it is. "Said Raven as she folds her arms.

"Don't you want to find out about James?" said Beast Boy. Raven shaking her head at the crude invasion of privacy.

The green titan start opening up the pouches and pouring them contents out: rare stones, crystal dust, powers of different kinds, pieces of crystal, small metal weapons, a few more retractable staffs, a few smoke bombs, etc. The pouches hold a lot of stuff for their size. The second to last pouch contain a long, delicate finely woven golden and silver metal rope chain with a rare red gem carved into a realistic King Cobra head and a silver dagger shaped tail that was like a switchblade. The artifact spring to life when Beast Boy hand was too close to the last pouch, hissing angrily as it trying to stab its dagger like tail into the hand to defend the pouch.

Beast Boy shrieks in surprise as the chain snake leaps at him and hog ties him. The titan changes into animals to break free but can't break free, due to the serpent's durability and it adapting to whatever form he takes. As he struggling, his binds are getting tighter and tighter. James came out in time to see beast boy hog tied by Lynx, his enchanted weaponized chain rope belt.

"Lynx! Release him, NOW!" commanded James as he quickly walks towards the trap Beast Boy and Lynx released him right away.

"Stay away from my master's things! The hog tying was a warning, punk. Next time, I will paralyzed you with my venom and eat you! Same to all of you!" snarls Lynx as she flashes her fangs with a little venom dripping from the tips. James is worried that they may throw him out because of Lynx. He has to mend this fast!

"What kind of animal are you?" Beast Boy askes, rubbing his wrists. You can clearly see the indentations of her scales against his skin on his wrists left by her strong coils.

"A cobra dumb ass. And you call yourself Beast Boy?! Why not clueless thief?!" hiss Lynx. Beast Boy is trembling in anger and Cyborg scooped him up and carry him quickly away to help calm him down with some video games before the green titan could launch himself at the cobra.

Raven is looking at Lynx's metal and stone body. She wants to touch it and examine it but the thing is pissed off and it has a butterfly dagger on its flexible and agile tail. It watching them and her master, waiting for a command.

"So, if I may ask, how was Lynx was made? Where she came from?" ask Raven as she moves a tiny bit closer to the metal and stone cobra. The snake turns to Raven, looking her over with narrowed eyes before hissing in warning.

"Don't be rude Lynx! They helped me last night when I was wounded. Behave or I will put you back to back in the pouch!" Said James sternly as stares into the snake's opal eyes with a very stern look until the snake submits by curling into a small ball at her master's feet. Turning back to Raven, James answers.

"Lynx is a friend, ally and protector of me and my things. She not that bad once you get to know her and she gets to knows you. I am sorry the way she treated you all. I understand if you don't want me around. She gotten much more protective of me since of the Tainted's interested in me started. My friend and I made her together with intense level of alchemy, white and black magic. " Said James as he looks down at his feet.

Robin approaches James carefully and keeping an eye of Lynx as he put a green gloved hand on James arm. James looks at Robin. Lynx uncurls a bit to see what going on between Robin and her master.

"James, we not going to throw you or Lynx out; we all make mistakes, and you both are welcome into our home. But, just to be safe, can you tell us what signs Lynx give off if she upset, mad or hostile? I and the team would like to know. "Said Robin as he looks between James and Lynx who is inching closer to his ankle with her fork tongue out as if she is tasting the air near his ankle.

"She tasting your energy and checking you out." James answers to Robin's curious look. " She also loves to test people in different ways. Don't approach her if she dripping venom, hood is up, her dagger tail is out. Other than that, she is pretty vocal when she is upset. Her venom can cause temporary paralysis or intense pain. If the blade is blue and down, she is calm and friendly, black is hostile, red is mad or upset, yellow is warning." James explained before smiling." Thank you so much for letting us stay, though I prefer you not going through my things. Some of the items is hard to come by!" Said James with a hint of gratefulness and anger as he stares at the pile of mixed powders and crystal dust with anger and despair.

"The one who messed with your pouches was Beast Boy. Let me help you with the powders and I will take you on the tour while Starfire and Robin cook breakfast." Offered Raven who curious about the stranger and his enchanted cobra.

James takes Raven on the offer, curious to know more about this beautiful young woman. Raven cast a spell that causes the different powders to sort and separate each other before going back in their small pouches. He place the small pouches back in his larger ones on his belt before patting his shoulder for Lynx to climb up, but the cobra shakes her head and mutter something about laying on something softer while looking at Raven.

Raven freezes up in surprise as she feels the cobra slithering up her leg at lighting speed and continues up her chest. Her breathing quickens when the stone face is right in hers, looking Raven in the eye with its tongue flickering. Its coils wrapped loosely around her slim attractive waist, torso and neck. Raven could hear poor Timid faint from fright. A growl rumbles in Raven's throat.

"You can't just climb on people like if they are trees! I am so sorry Raven, want me to take her off you?" ask James apologetically as he casting stern glares at Lynx.

" It's ok, I was planning on carrying some of your stuff if you needed me to anyway." The female spell caster looks at the snake resting on her shoulder." Can you readjust your position so you aren't around my neck or make me feel like I am tied up?"

With a nod, Lynx readjust herself so her most of her coils are around the titan's waist and belt and her head is resting on the right shoulder.

"Is this better dear? Did anyone tell you that you are so soft and warm?" purrs Lynx sleepy.

Raven blush a bit at the comment before quickly answering back. "It's much better. I mostly don't like being touched unless it's my friends."

During the tour, Raven made sure to show James the essential parts of the Tower, and even the location of their rooms, though once or twice she had to readjust Lynx because of the serpent getting a little clingy, but mostly it was a calm experience. Walking behind Raven, James had to tear his gaze away from her swaying hips once or twice as well, taking in her words as she explained how the Tower was one of the safest places in Jump City.

After the tour, Raven leads James towards the main room, where they heard fighting. James' hands grip his staff firmly as he slowly pulls out one of his swords. Lynx is alert with her tongue flickering and hood up.

"That's Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games. You are safe; I wouldn't lead you into danger James and Lynx. " Said Raven as calmly as she could with Lynx on her shoulder as she trying to sooth them.

They saw Cyborg and Beast Boy was gaming on the big screen while Starfire and Robin are in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the rest of the gang. When the gamers got to a good stopping place, they turn around to greet the mages. "James, do you want to play a game with us?" offers Cyborg with a smile as he gets out a third controller.

"Cy, James lost a lot of blood, he might be woozy and his reflexes may be slowed since the attack. Chess would be better for him." Comment Raven as she gets the chess board out and set up for a game before sitting down at the white end.

Cyborg shrugs before he turns back to their game and continues to play as James sat down on the other side of the board with a smile. "I love chess, I do ask you not to go easy on me Raven." said James

"You sure?" said Raven with an eyebrow raised, she is a master at chess.

"I am sure. I always love a challenge. Ladies first." Said James with a smirk.

As the game process, the moves on the board get harder and trickier as smaller pieces are captured first. Their pieces chasing each other around. James even made some bold and clever moves she never seen before.

The Tv screen froze and flicker before an unknown man appears on the screen. His skin is smooth and slightly pale, his face accented with masculine yet smooth features giving him a slightly exotic look. His eyes, currently hidden behind a pair of shades, are unknown, while his hair is swooped backwards in a fashion kinda similar to Robin's when he had to hide in Japan, his hair an acidic green color except for one bit of red that hung over his right eye. From what they can see, he is also wearing a white wide brimmed hat with a single red and green feather on one side, and a white 'pimp-like' shirt. Robin and Starfire rush in the Main room to see the stranger on the screen, a concerned look on the stranger's face.

"Who are you?!What are your intentions?!" demand Robin. The stranger smiles as he looks around the room until he saw James who is dumb founded.

"I am Jackal, a freelancer. Neither a hero nor villain. But I do remain loyal to my friends. As for my intentions, it depends on the situation. Right now, I was just looking for my buddy James. I was worried about him when he didn't show up to the meeting point, but I am glad to see he is in some capable hands." Replied the stranger, his accent smooth and his words bearing a feeling of power." Since it seems like James is ok and being taken care of, I will help you guys out as well. Just make sure James is taken care of, and we won't have any trouble. In the meantime, how's my favorite dark stud? I missed you, though it looks like you might need some new clothes after your last fight with the Shadow's, but at least you ain't naked this time. Shame." Said Jackal with a smirk, chuckling lightly.

James face turns deep red. He was naked at one point until he had to steal some clothes that would fit him and be comfortable. James thinking the guys in the titans wondering if he is bi or gay since Jackal called him a stud. Why does Jackal like to tease and embarrass him so much?!

"Embarrassed as hell, weak, tired and exhausted from being on the run constantly. I miss you too, but NOT your teasing. As for the titans, I vouch for them. I trust them Jackal. Though how you find me so quickly? Will you stop embarrassing me just for little bit?! Please?!" pleads a red face James.

Jackal nods as his smile grows wider, almost ear to ear in the light of the screen. James is so cute when he blushes, and though Jackal LOVES teasing him, for now he will respect his wishes.. sorta.

"What can I say, you are a stud James. If you trust them, I trust them. As for finding you, I picked up your energy as soon as you got into town. Unfortunatly I also picked up some Tainted that were making a bee line for you and went to take care of them. By the time I got there, you were gone. Still, I glad you made it to Jump safe and mostly intact."

"The Tainted Shadows can't be that bad. I don't think we need any help. Now can you get off our tv so we can finish our game?" said beast boy sternly. His smile sliding off his face, Jackal turned his stern gaze to Beast Boy, a frown replacing the joyful smirk he had. His eyes seemed to burn behind his shades as he spoke, Beast Boy starting to slightly regret his outburst.

"The Tainted Shadows are NOT like the villains you run into every day. They don't have a problem of raping and or killing who the capture or encounter. They also have dark creatures under their command. They will do anything to get what they want and they are not the type you want to cross." Jackal retorted, before turning to the female Titans." Raven, Starfire, I would consider to switch to some pants if you going to continue flying around with the Tainted Shadows in the city. They will take advantage of it, so unless you want them shoving their cocks so deep in your asses that you will taste the pre of the tips of their shafts, you will take my advice.. As for you guys," Jackal replied, turning his gaze to the male Titan's.", I recommend rubbing one out at least twice each day, once in the morning and once at night. Their girls got nooo trouble in using seduction to best men either."

The whole time the Teen Titans were blushing, Jackal shaking his head in annoyance that they didn't seem to get just how big a threat the Tainted Shadows were.

"No one is going to touch Starfire or Raven. Now, I demand you apologize for insulting them!" Demands Robin with his hands in fists, Jackal rolling his eyes before turning his gaze to James. James is looking at Jackal with pleading eyes, drawing a sigh from Jackal.

"I don't apologize for telling the truth usually, but I am sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings. If there is one thing I do stay true to, it is the truth. Cold, honest truth, but truth nonetheless. Still, sorry if I was insensitive." Spoke Jackal, a small smile returning to his face." Though, the fact that you Titan's don't seem to get how bad these guys can be, makes me uncomfortable leaving my friend in your care. Perhaps it might be best for me to stop by and pick you up, eh James?"

"It's too soon to move me and I need more time to heal and get stronger. I have faith that they will keep me safe" Said James quickly.

Jackal looks surprised, his gaze following James glance at Raven momentarily before smirking.

"Ok, sure." Jackal replied before stretching, popping his neck a bit." I have a few things to do anyway. You take care of my friend, you hear? And in return, you guys can count on my services to aid you, with whatever you need. Now be sure to give him some loving from me, you hear?"

Jackal laughed as the screen returned to normal, leaving the Titan's with a sense of embarrassment, annoyance, and red faces. Though, not as red as James' or Raven's faces.

Meanwhile, in a dark corner of Jump City, a gathering of the Shadows were discussing the latest turns of events at one of their impromptu hideouts. A single hooded figure looked down on his subordinates, an air of impatience around him as he observed his lessers delivering their reports. Several had come forward, shaking and trembling as they explaining that they had lost contact with James, failing their mission to capture him. The Leader groaned in frustration, moving his hands to rub his temples in frustration. It was bad enough news hearing that Jackal had set himself up in the city, that blasted heathen trickster blocking off their movements into that part of Jump City, but now they had lost James here as well!

He slammed his fist against his throne, silencing the worms asking for mercy and apologizing. His eyes blazing beneath the hood, he raised his hand up, a sickly dark flame forming in it, intending to punish their failure, when one of his trusted Shadow Steps came forward. The Shadow Steps were specifically trained to move and act in secret, both assassins and spies, excellent in picking up information and eliminating key targets too dangerous to convert. He turned to his trusted Shadow Step, curious as to what information he had brought. The Shadow Step moved in front of the throne, bowing deeply to his master. "I have brought more information on the location on James. Currently, he is under the care and protection of the Teen Titans." The Shadow Step spoke, the leader groaning in irritation and casting evil glares at the trembling and terrified lessers. "However, I have a way to eavesdrop on their conversations, and even track the Titans. Soon, the demon will belong to us..." The Shadow Step Said, opening his hand to reveal Raven's lost communicator to his delighted master. Luck, it seems, was not on James' side at the moment.

* * *

 **Feel free to read and Review. sorry about alot of the chapter was too much talking and a was a bit slow. I am open to any ideas and suggestions on what happens in the next chapter. Its been a while since i last wrote a story. The teen titans will meet some of the Tainted Shadows soon.**


	3. Probing shadows

**I dont own the teen titans. Jackal belongs to my boyfriend Clawfoot. I would like to take this time to thank him for helping me with story, editing it and helping me better the fight scenes. sorry about the wait**

* * *

The rest of the day James spent avoiding the teen titans because he was too embarrassed to look them in the eye. When he sees Jackal again, he going to tell him what's going on and ask him about Raven. She is so mysterious and guarded. James swears that he thought he felt his scattered heart is starting to mend and beat again when he is around her.

Later that day, James sneaks into Raven's room, despite being told not go in there without her permission, to find her meditating in midair, with her bare legs crossed. Her beautiful face so calm and relaxed, not hidden by the hood of her blue cloak. As James got closer to her, he got a good look at her body beneath the cloak to see that she wearing a leotard that hugs her shape and curves. His cock stirs in his pants and has a need to get closer to this young woman. He approaches her quietly so he can get next to her without startling her. James smells her neck to get a whiff of her scent, wild flowers and mountain roses.

Raven's eyes flew open when she felt a warm breath on her neck and falls on top of James, landing on his lap. She freezes as she felt the familiar poke through her leotard. Thank goodness they have clothes on or the tip might have enter her. She feels heat and wetness between her legs as the member is poking around.

Back in Nevermore, Passion is fingering her clit through her leotard as she plays with her breasts. She and her sisters feel what Raven is feeling and Passion is enjoying it but her sisters have mixed feelings about it. Raven snaps out of it when a lamp bulb shattered. They both jump at the same time. Raven quickly gets off his lap and is glaring at him. James got up with a little difficulty due to his erection.

"What are you doing in my room?! I didn't hear you knock." Demanded Raven as she trying to keep herself together. She trying hard not blasts him out of her room, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at what just happened.

"Sorry for coming in unannounced… By the way, about my friend Jackal, he is a good guy. Through, sometimes he can be a bit of a handful; I want to apologize for his behavior…. May I use your shower to help calm down? I got a little carried away there." Shudders James, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to ignore his feelings.

"Why let him shower to calm down? Why not use our mouth, pussy and ass?" suggest Passion with a smirk, she eager to see the snake that straining in his pants.

"No Passion!" shouted her red faced sisters and Raven.

Raven's face is burning at the suggestion, before she focuses to regain control of her emotions. It is true that the medical bay didn't have a shower, so he might have needed one, though she was a bit hesitant after what he just did. Sighing, she relaxed a bit, deciding to give him the benefit of a doubt, at least for now.

"You may use the shower. Please clean up after yourself. Just don't come into my room without my permission or interrupt my meditation again." Said Raven coolly with a firm glare as she trying to calm herself and tries to silence Passion.

"Be sure to leave some man cream for us James." Purrs passion as she licks her lips.

Brave is cracking her knuckles in warning for Passion to be quiet.

Raven returned to meditating, hearing him wait a bit before thanking her, and hearing his footsteps toward their bathroom. After a bit, they; Raven and her Emoticlones; hear the water coming on. Raven had seen almost every inch of his body except what was covered by his badly ripped and torn pants. She tried not to imagine the hot water drenching his muscular body or the appendage that between his legs that keeps poking her.

James is using Raven's lightly scented shampoo, conditioner and soap to help him calm down. Looking at the doorway, he blushes as he remembers the feelings of Raven's body against his, his shaft wedging between her supple ass cheeks. He flushes, shaking his head to clear it. He shouldn't be thinking that way, not after she had helped him. She was beautiful, yes, so exotic and pale, her body curvaceous and- Damn it, he needed to clear his mind. Checking to make sure the door is closed; he relaxes against the wall of the shower, grasping his swelling cock with his shampoo lubed hand. Moaning at the cool touch, he begins to jack off to the feeling of Raven's body against his, the thought of her supple body, the scent of her exciting him. Closing his eyes, he begins to imagine him with her in the sick bay, him in bed as she begins to strip out of her skin tight leotard, swaying her hips back and forth as she walks towards him. Her smooth hands cupping his balls, teasing the tender orbs before gripping his shaft. His hand pumps faster as he imagines her jerking him off, telling him she was going to give him some relief before pressing her cool, grey lips against his, her tongue exploring his mouth as her hand continues to pump his shaft. James begins to pant and moan, his hips lightly thrusting forward as he jerked off, the pent up load of the last week making him more sensitive, when with a strong thrust forward, he came, moaning Raven's name, his prick throbbing as his sweet load coated Raven's shower wall, James panting and leaning back as his load splat across the shower screen. Leaning against the shower wall, James panted as he viewed his sticky mess, blushing as he thought of such a load coating Raven's face and front. At least he is cooled down a bit, but he still feels some pent up desire, grabbing the shower head to clean off the mess. He is jerking off in the shower to help get rid of his load before he goes back out there. After fifteen minutes, he is calmed down and cleaned, although he smell a bit like flowers but what else you may find in a woman's shower stall?

James steps out of the stall dripping wet and looking in places where he may find a towel, but he thinking like a man instead of a woman. Maybe it may be in her room or she may use magic to dry herself off? He debates whether he should use his shirt as a towel instead of going into her room to dig through her dirty clothes for a towel. He finally chooses to keep his clothes dry and dig through her laundry. He presses his ear to the door and listens for movements or sounds that will alert him if raven is still in the room. He hears nothing so he opens the door and he froze as he saw a shocked raven waiting on the other side of the door.

Raven is staring at James' eleven inch long thick meaty shaft, and dangling hefty balls. She can't believe what she is seeing. Passion is purring her approval. Brave and Honor are covering up Timid's and Shy's eyes so they won't see as their faces are burning. Raven herself is frozen as she views his naked form, her mouth open and her face now burning red, her hand raised up to show she was about to knock on the door before James opened it. James is trying to hide his snake and balls in his giant hands but it hard to contain both in his hands when he is aroused. Both are blushing deeply. Suddenly there a knock at Raven bed room door. James looks at the door with concern when they heard the knock.

"Raven? It's me, Starfire, can I come in, I need to talk to you about something." Said Starfire's voice, the door handle jiggling.

Raven freezes in panic, desire and major embarrassment as she hears Starfire at the door, looking between a dripping wet James and the door. As she sees the door handle jiggling, she quickly moves into action. Barely thinking about it, she whirls her cloak around James, covering him in her cloak and sealing it around herself and James. She can feel his wet body pressing against her back slightly, but she tries to ignore it. She enchanted the cloak to enlarge but to appears the same to Starfire.

"Don't move," Raven whispers back to James, clearing her face and calming herself as best she could as she faces Starfire coming in. "this something couldn't have waited till I fully got out of the shower?" Raven Spoke, her body and James', completely hidden by her cloak.

Starfire enters the room. "Sorry if I interrupt your shower. Lynx is looking for James and I thought we could go clothes shopping for him. And we may get some pants as well. I don't know why James is friends with Jackal, but it might be best we take his advice." Said Starfire, blushing a bit and stroking her own hair.

James sometimes wonders the same question. He is interested in what Raven and Starfire may come up for him. His body is starting to weaken and ache. He leans on Raven's small frame for more support while staying under the cloak. His cock touch Raven's backside and he feels his lust startling to rise in him again, which to his surprise helps him dull out the pain. He begins to grind his hips and his cock against her soft leotard covered rear. His cock is now rock hard and throbbing. Starfire sees her friend's face twitch a bit. She seen that face twitch like that when she frustrated or annoyed with something. "Are my questions annoying you?" Ask Starfire sheepishly.

Nodding at Starfire's queries, Raven thinks a bit about the situation, trying to ignore the feeling of James leaning against her.

"I know what you mean. That jackal guy seems very perverse… But I don't think we got the full idea as what he is like. As for Lynx, it might be best to keep her away from James right now. I just-" Raven froze, her cheeks flashing pink and her eyes twitched, trying to keep a straight face as she could feel James' shaft against her, yet she tries to keep a straight face. "No worries Star, just… thinking of somethings."

Raven leaned back a bit, whispering out of the corner of her mouth. "What are you doing?!"

"I..I am sorry….it.. helps me….deal with the…pain..I am so sorry Raven." Pants James as he grinding against her faster and a bit harder. He leans more against her. His soaked body is heating her body up and his body is starting to rock her body a bit.

Starfire eyebrow is raised. She takes a few steps closer to Raven. "Are you ok? You look a bit wet and flustered. What you thinking of? James? Are you itching Raven? Can I help with anything?' ask Starfire. Starfire thought she saw extra movement in the cloak, curiosity beginning to take her attention.

Raven sighs, a slight blush coming to her pale cheeks as she looks away from Starfire.

"Well, I was just in the shower before you came in. Also no, I don't need any help, and I just need some time to get dressed, so could you please leave so I can get dress in peace? Afterwards, we can get James some clothe, ok?" Raven asked Starfire, trying not let star see her discomfort or let her get too close.

The feeling of James hard shaft grinding against her was starting to get her excited, not to mention his wet body is soaking her leotard as well, making his thrusts tease her even more. She lets out a soft sigh to hide her whimper, instead of moving back a bit to keep her distance from Starfire, though in doing so, she ended up letting his cock slide underneath the rim of her outfit, her cheeks now burning as his meat grinding directly against her right ass cheek, squeezed against her soft bun with the fabric. She regains her composure, deciding to allow James this moment to relax. Though she felt so naughty and dirty, she kept her composure that keeps threaten to break. After all, this helped him forget the pain; totally didn't have anything to do with her slit moistness between her legs.

Starfire is jumping up and down for joy. It's been ages since they had a trip to the mall. She is beaming. When she saw Raven staring at her, Starfire calm down and nods. "Sure thing Raven. Just comes and get me when you are ready to the mall. I have a few places in mind." Said Starfire before she turns around and walks towards the door. She opens the door a little to see if Lynx is outside and she wasn't, so she open the door all the way and walks out, closing the door behind her.

James is humping and grinding against Raven faster and harder as Starfire talking to her. His snake is trying to creep deeper into the outfit, searching for a hot hole to thrust into. She is so soft and silky! James is trying to keep his hands from grabbing her breasts to give them a squeeze. Pleasure and guilt is washing over him. He is letting out soft growls as he getting closer. As soon as Starfire left the room, James wrapped his strong arms around her and then suddenly loosens them so Raven can break free if she wants too. His cock is halfway in her outfit.

Raven tried to keep in her soft whimpers and gasps as she felt James thrusting faster and harder, smearing her ass cheeks with his pre, his cock so hard and hot against her ass cheek, she began to sweat slightly, her womanhood tingling as she begins to feel naughtier and excited. It was getting difficult to focus, her cheeks blushing slightly. Thankfully, Starfire was already beginning to leave, leaving Raven to focus on the horny hurting problem underneath her cloak. As soon as Starfire left, Raven made to turn around, but James' arms wrapped around her, making Raven panic slightly.

"James, James control yourself!" She hissed, before wiggling herself free from him, his cock sliding free from her outfit. She whirl around on a dime, pushing him back slightly, so he sitting naked on her bed, and rubbing her temples. James is trying to make sure he does not smear any of his pre on her sheets.

"Look James, I know you are hurting, but that was really uncall for. I would have been able to hold you up if you needed aid, but damn it why did you do that! We could have been caught; do you have any idea what Starfire would have thought if she saw us like that?" Raven angrily spoke, glaring at James.

James crossed his legs to hide his erection. He did not look away from Raven, silently agreeing with her.

"I have a pretty good idea raven. I am truly deeply sorry for nearly embarrassing you and nearly causing us to get caught. Is there any way I can make it up to you? The events that happened to me is a bit …complexed, I doubt you would understand. I am not usually like this." Sighs James as he lowers his head in shame. "Can you please toss me a towel so I can dry off and get dressed? I won't bother you again." His eyes are glued to the ground. He has to control his inner demon more before it destroy any relationships he has or is trying to make. Maybe he was meant to be single and alone.

Raven flushed as she noticed James crossing his legs, but was thankful for his caring, though a part of her closer to Passion was upset that he chose to cover himself NOW after that stunt. Still she chose to calm herself down. After all, he seemed truly sorry and apologetic. Sighing and covering her face, Raven rubbing the back of her head. Seeing him so sad and depressed, plus remembering his past history and feelings…She nodded softly. Moving to the bathroom, she tries to ignore the feeling of his sticky pre inside her outfit, before getting James a towel. Setting it down in lap, Raven sat down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Look James, I understand somewhat what you are going through…I don't really don't blame you for that, nor do I feel you need to repay me. I would be lying, if I said I didn't enjoy it a bit. Just, next time, try not to make it so obvious." Raven said, before flushing as she realized she just gave him permission to do more of that stuff. Looking away, she gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, before standing up.

Now, she had to think about what to tell Starfire, and if she would actually have to patriciate in the inevitable shopping spree…

"Raven"

Raven turns to James who is almost finish drying himself. He wraps the towel around his waist.

"If you going to go outside your room, I suggest washing my pre off your body and change to a clean leotard before you go out, otherwise she may think you seduce me when she smells the pre on your cloths and body." James spoke, making Raven wonder who he meant before she realized he was talking about Lynx. "Thank you for understanding me. I will make sure Lynx is friendly with you and no one will know what happened. Next time when we may do it again, I will let you tell me what to do. Don't be afraid of me." James assures Raven.

Raven blushes at the thought and looks at James who smiles at her gently. He check the towel hold before he went to the bathroom the get his clothes out. He even took the time to wash Raven's scent off his cock before he gather his cloths and step out so Raven to shower in to get the scent off of her, through a part of her wants to keep it on her. James dressed slowly as he listening to water hitting Raven's body. After he dressed, he head out of the door after checking the coast is clear. He prays that he won't run into Lynx while trying to deal with the raging boner...

After her shower, Raven got redressed in some new clothes, slightly lamenting that now would be the best time to go clothing shopping with Starfire. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy spending time with Star, it was just... She wasn't much of a mall person.

After clearing it with the other Titans, and making sure they had their communicators just in case things went bad, Raven and Starfire went to the mall. Mostly it was an uneventful trip, though they both kept on guard. What surprised both Titan's was that sometimes, they felt they were being watched, only to turn and find no one, though once or twice they thought they spotted Jackal, James' 'friend' in the crowd. Other than that, nothing really serious happened.

As Raven came into the Main room after she and Starfire return from the mall and dropping the clothes off in James' room which is the sick bay, she saw James' arm over the back of the couch. Smiling softly, she brushing herself off a bit before moving to move around the couch.

"James, I wanted to-"she started, freezing as she saw James unzipping his pants with an intense frustrated look on his face. Her face burning red, time seemly frozen as they stare at each other, Raven wide eyes glancing from his undone pants to his intense red surprised face. After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Lynx pop her head out of James' pants to look for what had made her master freeze up. Raven, red faced and now distressed, quickly ran from the main room, her hood up to hide her burning up face.

James cast a spell on Lynx's tail in case her blade may be out so she won't cut him or slice anything off when he yank her out and throw her down on the floor. Lynx lands on the floor with a thud, a bit stunned of being tossed out. He race after the cloaked titan as fast as he can while trying zipping up, trying to keep the bellowing cloak in sight.

"Raven! I can explain!" James cries out as he tries to push his healing body to keep up with attractive mage.

Raven rushed towards her room, her face burning red as her mind raced at what she just saw. Who unzips his pants in the living room of some friends, and has their snake in their pants, literally! She feels somewhat disturbed at the thought; through somewhere in her mind she felt a trace of lust.

"Not exactly the snake in his pants I wanted to see. "Thought Passion with disappointment, pursing her lips in frustration. Passion was hoping to see his nice size cock again. Rude and Rage are rolling around laughing their asses off while the other emioclones are blushing intensely and grateful they didn't see his 'snake, seeing it once a day is enough.

Upon hearing his voice, Raven froze, leaping into the nearest room, closing the door behind her. " I-I just need time to think!" spoke Raven from the bathroom nearby. James is running his hands through his hair, red face on how he supposed to explain himself to her without embarrassing himself more; if he didn't , she think he is a creep and block him out. He didn't want that to happen and he starting to like this woman. He decides to bite the bullet.

"I am sorry for the sight. I have been feeling so empty and lonely that Lynx been trying to help distract me from the feeling. She thinks pleasure is the best way to distract me from the pain." Apologize James with a sad and frustrated tone.

His words puzzled her. How can he be lonely and empty? He has friends and Lynx. After a pause, she spoke.

"Why you feel so empty and lonely James?"

"I have been betrayed by my ex-girlfriend in the worst possible way."

They both hear a hiss and it getting closer. James looks at the door, he wants to get in before Lynx finds him and 'tries to help him'.

"Lynx is coming. Can I join you? I need to hide from her a bit. Please?" beg James, looking back at the hallway and to the door, where he can see Raven's eye peeking through the crack.

Raven thinks a bit, both about his story of his rough past, and of what Lynx was trying to do. He trusted her with his secret…So the least she could do is aid him now. Opening the door, she offering him to come in. James quickly enters the room and shuts the door.

"Thank you Raven." Said James with a grateful look on his face but Raven does not look at him and maintains her distance.

James tries to maintain his composer and tries to calm down so it is easy to control himself. But it is very hard, with being a little bathroom with an attractive mage wearing a cloak and a leotard with a pronounce erection thanks to Lynx. James went to the sink to use the cold water to help calm him down.

Raven tries to avert her gaze as James come into the bathroom with her. Her thoughts still on what she nearly witness. The sound of running water brought her back to the present and looks over her shoulder to observe James. He been through a lot a trails that should have broken someone, and betrayed by someone he thought cared for him… She had experienced that pain before, that loneliness.. That burden is a very heavy burden to carry. Perhaps she can help him get it off his chest? Walking beside him, she place her hand on James' shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, comfortingly rubbing his shoulder. "It might help."

James looking down into the sink as he thinks on what she saying. He needs to get this off his chest. But first he has to know if he can trust her with his story and not judge him. Last thing he needs is another betrayal.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about what I am about to tell you unless you think it may help the others understand me." Said James firmly, his red ruby eyes are staring deep into Raven's violet eyes.

Raven could feel the strength and stress in his eyes, conviction in hers as she stared right back into his, neither breaking the glaze. Nodding, she put the lid of the toilet down, offering it to him.

"Have a seat, and let it out."

James gladly takes the seat and fixed his gaze on her face so his eyes wont wander, in case the cloak opens up to show off her uniform. Raven is sitting on the edge of the sink with her legs crossed and cloak closed up.

"My ex, Cerise Dove who is a witch, was seeing Shinukage Halo, a POWERFUL black mage and the leader of the Tainted Shadows, longer than she was my girlfriend for three years. It started when we got to my condo from a romantic date with dinner. We were cuddling in bed kissing, petting and stroking each other passionately when she stabbed me with a needle out of nowhere. I blacked out to wake up to find myself to be chained down to a steel chair and seeing Cerise kissing Shinukage passionately as he is roughly kissing and fondling her in front of me." James started, his face hidden in shadow as the harsh memories came to him. He clenched his fist, the old wounds starting to ache in his heart. "She had a coy smile on her face when she looking right at me. My heart shattering into million pieces at her betrayal…Needless to say, I snapped. Enrage, I broke free from my bonds and escape after I violently lashed at her a few times to show her how I felt and to leave her lasting reminders in form of scars, while killing or clinical wounding people who were trying to stop me from escaping the base. After my escape, I raced to my friends' houses hoping that they would help or aid me. They refused to help or aid me, petrified on what the Tainted Shadows will do to them and family if they aided me or protect me. I don't know if Shinukage asked Cerise to be my girl to get close to me, or if she wanted to fuck a demon, whatever it a pure or half, on the side….Either way, I lost trust in people that day." Finished James before he breaks down crying.

Raven listened to James' story. Her eyes flashing dangerously as she heard of the betrayal that bitch did to James' as well as the way his friends abandoned him. Her cloak begins to flutter in anger, slightly waves of anger lashing in the air around her as she tried to control herself. Once she calms down, Raven walks toward James who is sobbing and crying uncontrollably. Wrapping her smooth arms around him, the half demon titan hugged him softly." I am a half demon as well, and I understand your pain. You don't need to fear us, or worry about that bitch now" She said, stroking his back. "You are safe…I pledge my life on it."

James cries against her shoulder, hugging her tightly but is careful to make sure he does not crush her. He is surprise that Raven is so soft despite, being fit and toned thanks to Robin making sure his team trained every day and fighting crime every day. He looks at her beautiful face, taking in her soft attractive features until his eyes falls on her gray lips. Her gray lips look soft, tempting and tasty. James is trying hard to resist the urge to kiss the lips but caves in. He kiss her on the mouth, savoring the softness and the sweetness, almost getting lost in the taste: sweet and delicate. Raven's eyes widen to size of dinner plates in surprise. She was not expecting a kiss from him. Electricity is running through her body, and lights starting to flicker. A muffled noise from Raven's mouth wakes him up from his trance. He freezes and blushes before his lips finally release hers.

"I am so sorry Raven! I didn't mean to kiss you. My emotions are on the frieze. What you wanted to ask or tell me earlier?" Stutter James as he looks away from the titan and trying to change the subject in the hopes that he prevents himself from doing something like that again. Raven looks a bit dazed and surprise on what happened. Her lips are still tingling.

"It's ok…just don't do that again. I need to go clear my head." Said raven as calmly as she can as she touch her lips. Her emotions are running high right now. She has to get away from this man for a while before she does something she will regret and quiet the chattering what going inside her head which is giving her headache. Looking outside, she waves to James." Lynx is gone, so you can come out now."

"I understand. If you need me, I will be in the Sick bay. I am sorry that awkward things keep happening to us. I am going to clear my head as well. You can ask me all the questions you want once we both calm down." Said James with a tiny smile. Raven left the bathroom with her hood up and hurries to her room to calm down and mediate to help control her powers and emotions. She could still taste his kiss and smell his scent.

In Nevermore, Joy is doing summersaults and cartwheels around her stunned sisters while giggling and laughing in excitement and delight as she chanted "He like her, he like her." They were all touching their lips with intense blushes. Knowledge is shaking her head with a bright blush to clear it as she cleans her fogged up glasses. Passion is licking her lips hungrily, eager for another kiss. Timid and Shy are hiding under Bravery's cloak, cute blushes on their faces as Brave tries to clear her head. With all this going on inside of her mind, Raven has a bit of a hard time focusing or calming herself down. Leaning against the sink, she gazes at herself in the mirror, before sighing softly. Rubbing her forehead, she decided to spend her time calming her emoticlones down, and regaining her composure. Still, there was a small smile on her lips as she made her way back to her room.

A couple hours has passed when Raven finally exit her room, having spent time in there to meditate and calm herself. Deciding to see how the team was doing, she teleported herself to the main room to find the rest of her team, James and Lynx. Lynx is sleeping while wrapped around Starfire's waist, torso and right shoulder with the tail hanging off her hip. Robin was speaking with Cyborg about something, and Beast Boy was making himself a tofu burger. James is busy searching through his pouches searching for something and it finally seemed like things were beginning to calm down. Though this moment of peace was broken when the Titan alarm went off, waking Lynx and startling James. The cobra instinctly lashes forward with her mouth and tail, startling the titans.

"Calm down you two. You are safe. That's the alarm that let us know we are need. You ok Star?" asked Robin with an eyebrow raised. Starfire is a bit shaken, but she is ok and carefully unwrapped Lynx from her body, who hiss in protest but let's Starfire place her on the ground, before slithering to James who picks her up and wrap her around him. As James and Lynx calm down, an unfamiliar symbol to the Titans but a familiar symbol to James and Lynx appeared on the screen.

" Tainted Shadows!" hissed James in anger, glaring at the symbol being marked on the screen's map.

"James, Cyborg, Beast Boy and I got this. Starfire and Raven will stay with you to protect you and keep them out of harm way. We will be careful." Said Robin calmly as he check his equipment and the boys left to go deal with Tainted shadows before James warns them of the different classes of units. Starfire and Raven look a bit upset that Robin didn't think they could handle themselves against the Tainted Shadow's members, but were grateful that they wouldn't have to face this threat so soon with James weakened. The three Titans immediately went down to the garage, taking the T-Car towards the disturbance, unaware that this is exactly what the Shadows wanted.

Three Tainted Shadows members approach the Teen Titans Tower from the north, south and east after they get the all clear from the members who were watching the male titans leave. One of the shadows is a female shape shifter who specializes in animal shapes, another is a poison and potion expert and the other is a demolition expert, just in case things needed a little extra oomph..

The hunched over bomber approaches the front door with a grin, calmly walking as several turrets rising from the ground, aiming at him, if sensing what the man is about to do. Before they could fire, he causally tosses several EMP bombs that magnetically attach themselves to the turrets, which detonate and disable the turret system, some of the EMP waves frying the other Tower defense systems. The man eyes his surrounding and the great door before him before he start attaching series of bombs on the door.

" Too simple.. Under any other circumstances, those turrets should have opened fire immediately.. Guess these young punks really have lived a sheltered life." The bomber spoke, pulling several charges from his backpack.

" Whatever.. Hope these punks don't mind if we raid their shit. After all, they DID steal from us first." He said, smirking as he inhaled on his electric cigarette. He preferred the real thing, but past experience taught him to switch to the 'non-flammable' cigarettes.

The poison and potion expert found the entrance to the towers' water system, smiling as he pulls off the grate to behold the small pipe. Dressed in just a simple skin tight outfit with a single satchel, the man's body was unique in that he could liquefy his bones and organs so he can slip through holes and cracks and pipes. Of course it helped that his blood was also a mixture of toxins and plasma. He takes a deep breath and gets into the water, allowing the water to carry him through the pipes. Shifting his body in ways no normal body could, he made his way through the pipeline, searching for the right exit. He ends up pouring himself through the S-bend of a toilet, wincing as his bones and organs solidified somewhat so he could pull himself out, before smirking as he realized he wasn't alone in the bathroom.

Starfire back was to the toilet as she was striping out of her clothes to jump in the shower when she hear a whistle. The tamaranean princess spins around with eyes open wide and screams in surprise and fright at the sight of the man halfway out of the toilet.

"Oh don't mind me, just tha plumber." He said, smiling wide to show off his sickly yellow teeth. Regaining her composure Starfire quickly bolts back, firing several star bolts at him, the man stretching his body out of the way and attaching to the ceiling like some sick tree frog, the thankfully empty toilet being blown up in a shower of water. From his position on the ceiling, he quickly launches himself at her to tackle her but she moves too fast." Aw, don't put tha puppies away; I was getting a good show!" He cackled as Starfire quickly grab a towel to wrap around her body before bolting out of the bathroom screaming with an angry, soaked, and horny intruder on her heels. Raven racing towards the bathroom after she heard her friend scream.

"Starfire, what is wrong?!" shouted Raven as she races to the bathroom. As Raven races to the bathroom, the Tower shakes as an explosion rocks the front door, but the door stand firm. The demo guy blinks and cusses.

"God damn it all! Of course, reinforced.. So those little brats do have some smarts. Well, let's see how it handles these!" He shouts as he pulls out several powerful Concussive Blast bombs and attached them to the door, before running for cover. As the Concussive Blast Bombs detonate, instead of making a normal explosion, it unleashes a powerful burst of sound waves that create cavitation, where sound waves cause the formation of small bubbles that rapidly implode and release an intense shock wave that produces enormous amounts of heat energy and a variety of highly active radicals, which can completely destroy adjacent material.

The door is blown to pieces, the sounds waves breaking much of the glass in the building, as well as rippling and shredding parts of Raven's cloak, leotard and parts of Starfire's towel. Smirking, the bomber walks through the now broken down doors, deciding to enter the elevator, ignoring the crumbling of the ceiling and walls somewhat." I love that sound. Makes me think of home." He says, before riding the elevator up. Starfire and Raven are still shaken from the blast, ending up falling into the main room. While they regain their footing, the toxic one slips out from the hallway they just came from, rubbing his ears and swearing. With a ding, the bomber exits the elevator to see two stunned female titans and his toxic buddy. Smirking, he looks them both over before taking a huff on his cigarette.

"Well looky here, two cute firecrackers left behind. Don't mind if I do." The bomber said, before looking at the toxic man." You ok there Tox?"

The stretchy one, Tox, shook his head to clear out some of his jangled fluids.

"No thanks ta you Krieg! I hate those sound bombs! They always rattle ma insides." Tox spoke, stretching himself before winding himself like a rag being rung of water, before spinning back into place with a huge smirk." But it don't matter, cause I found me a cute girl who I'd loooove ta nurse me back ta health."

Raven growls fiercely as she looks between the two men, not intending to go down without a fight. Starfire also positions herself back to back with Raven, holding her towel up as one of her hands lights up with her star bolt, her eyes blazing.

As the two male shadows are attracting attention of the titans and James, the woman transform herself into a fly to slip into the tower unnoticed to scout around for James. Zooming through what seems like endless maze of hallways and doors until she found an injured James with his pesky cobra as he racing to find the girls and follows him until the right moment to strike. James is racing around the tower with his war staff and Lynx ready to strike at anyone who would approach them, concern for his new friends giving him strength. He can't just sit back while his friends fight the Tainted Shadows, no matter how hurt he is. Lynx's tongue is flickering in and out as she tries to help him find the girls by smell. James wish he is in better fighting condition. His healing body is protesting but he keeps pushing himself harder to find his new friends to protect them as they protect him. The second blast knocked him off his feet and collapses on the floor. James tries to get up but foot slams down on his back, causing him to roar in pain. Lynx lashes out at the attacker but the attacker backflips back, her lithe and agile body pirouetting through the air. James gets up as fast as he can to face his attacker. He hisses angrily as soon as he saw who it was.

Standing before him is a lovely woman with nice curves in the right places, dark skinned body. Her hair is wild and blond, eyes emerald green, oval face with lush lips. Wearing light armor with a long deep purple loin cloth and cloth bra that sort of covers her moderate BB-cup breasts.

"Why it isn't my favorite demon! I missed you cutie. ~ What's the matter, sore all over? I can take your pain away James. "Purrs the woman with a coy smile, the same smile he saw on Cerise's lips when she betrayed him to Shinukage.

James' heart is aching again. He hated this woman for her sexual teasing and taunting. James is not going to fall for her tricks or games, no matter how much he wants to sooth this pain and forget about Cerise betrayal. He not going to be used again as a sex toy even to soothe the emptiness that burning within him!

"I am not in the mood, nor interested Bella! Don't come any closer or else!" Snarls James as he flash his canines, as he used his cane for support to lift himself up, Lynx flashing her hood and hissing at her.

"But I thought you loved to have some pussy~" Bella smiles as she changes into a tigress, charging at James. James use Lynx as a whip to keep Bella at bay while dodging falling parts of the weakened ceiling. Bella loves to toy with her foes, and James is one of her favorites to toy with. She loves his bravery, spirit, fire, and heart but mostly his stubborn nature to fight the end, like a cornered mouse. The two fighters are circling each other around and around the room, trying to get the upper hand. Dodging Lynx's strikes, she got up closer to James, shifting her form to an anaconda's form, trying to lash out and wrap around James' body. Ducking low under her coils, James spins on one foot, slamming his cane into Bella's side and causing her to wince.

"Bastard!" Bella snarled, shifting to change into the form of a wolf, leaping at James and trying to sink her fangs into his leg. With a quick step back James avoided her snapping jaws, but fell back against the wall. Taking the advantage, Bella leapt onto James, her teeth locking around his cane in an effort to yank it away from him. Her action caused Lynx to whip the blade end of her tail outwards, cutting Bella across her cheek. Bella howled as she leapt back, her body once again shifting to a bear. Lynx hissed in warning at Bella as James regained his footing, both hands on his staff as he stared down the angry shapeshifter with fire in his eyes.

"What's the matter, can't BEAR a little pain?" Lynx taunted, rattling her bladed tail laced with Bella's blood as she stared down Bella, the shifter roaring in anger before lunging at James.

Meanwhile back in the main room.

"Look what we got here, a sexy she-demon with juicy legs just like I like! I can't wait ta get a good feel of those thighs cutie." Cackled Tox with delight as he eyes Raven's legs, his body shifting this way and that to through off the two Titans, as Tox eyes Raven, Krieg eyes Starfire.

"You always did like them pale ladies didn't you Tox?" Krieg replied nonchalantly, juggling two bombs in one of his hands as he huffs from his cigarette." Now this one here, she is exotic. Nice hips, plump ass, and she looks untouched. Innocent you know? Good girl for breaking in." Both the men laughed, while Starfire and Raven felt angered and revulsed. Starfire is blushing deeply, wanting to punish the men for saying something so perverted.

"I will not let you near my friend or me you perverted men!" Starfire angrily yelled as she stands back to back with Raven, the men merely laughing at her outburst, slapping their knee. Raven is blushing as well, but her embarrassment doesn't match her anger at these two men, her cloak flying open as she uses her magic, her eyes turning white and hands enveloped in darkness. The magic races at Tox, forming into a hand of pure magic, slapping Tox hard with the intention of sending him flying backwards, but only his head and neck went backwards a bit while his body stays in place, his head flying back before retracting like some twisted rubber band. He didn't escape the attack unscathed as there was an intense red hand mark on his cheek, Tox rubbing his jaw gingerly with an angry smirk on his face, surprise on Raven's face at what had happened.

"I'm flexible bitch, or did ya forget? Trust me; I am even better in the bedroom. So why don't I show ya my touchy slut?" he sneers at the red faced Raven. Tox lashing out his stretchy hand to hit her, Raven ducking, but instead of retracting his arm he just arched it around her, spanking Raven's ass with a resounding crack.

Before Tox could even reel his arm in, a black magic fist suddenly appears under his jaw, slamming upwards and through the ceiling, his head getting stuck. Yet even with his head stuck in the ceiling, his body stayed where it was, his limbs hanging limply at his sides as Krieg flinched.

"That.. Is gonna hurt him." Krieg commented as they heard Tox's yell of anger through the ceiling, Tox's body retracting up to plant his legs on the ceiling, trying to pull his head free as muffled curses were heard and they are not for delicate or innocent ears.

"I would prefer using someone like you as a punching bag." Snaps Raven at Tox as he struggled to pull his head free, her magic forming two more fists.

"You went and let your mouth overload your ass again." Krieg comments, before returning his gaze to the two titans, fidgeting in nervousness.

"Oh shut your yap and help me get unstuck!" Snarls Tox as he struggles to pull his head free from the ceiling. Instead, Krieg observes the two women warily, rejudging their level of strength and how much of a threat they were. They weren't delicate flowers, they have a fierce bite to them which both of them like. If things didn't turn out for the best, he could just use his bombs to rough them up, but he preferred to not cut up such sexy bodies. Sighing, he huffed long and slow on his cigarette.

"No help for it then.. Fine, you two want to rumble, I can oblige." Krieg smirked, grabbing the two bombs he was previously juggling, before tossing both at the Titans. Raven and Starfire leapt to different sides to avoid the bombs, shock coming to their faces as the bombs explode in a massive cloud of smoke. From the smoke, Krieg leapt back to throw three smaller bombs towards Starfire. Starfire, coughing from the smoke, wasn't able to notice in time, the three bombs detonating around her, blasting her back and into the wall.

"Starfire!" Cried Raven, raising a shield as Krieg tosses three more small bombs at her, the explosions rocking the main room, rattling the surviving windows, walls and ceiling. The once tidy main room looks like a war zone.

"What the hell are you doing!? The mission was to take them alive!" Shouted Tox, finally managing to pull his head free, looking shocked at his partner continuing to pull out bombs.

"I ain't gonna kill them, just rough them up a bit!" Shouted Krieg back, spinning and launching six bombs at each Titan. Starfire raises her hands to block the bombs, shouting as the bombs rocked her body. Raven flinched at Starfire's scream, using her magic to catch the bombs tossed at her, before launching them back at Krieg. Krieg balked, leaping to the side and leaving Tox to take the brunt of the explosion that rattle the whole room.

As the smoke died down, Raven surveyed the room, spotting Starfire still covering her body, though it wasn't to protect herself from attacks.. Her tough tamaranean body didn't take much damage from the small bombs, but her towel was burnt to shreds, barely enough to cover her body and leaving her to cover her breasts and groin with her hands. Starfire could feel Krieg devouring her in his eyes.

"Starfire, are you ok?" asked Raven, flying over to her to ensure her friend was safe.

"Yes, I am mostly unharmed, but I need something to cover me. I don't want to be naked around those two.." Starfire replied, smiling as Raven took of her cloak and offered it to her. Taking the cloak, Starfire began to tie it around her torso like a dress; Raven even letting Starfire used her belt of runes to tie the cloak around her waist, ensuring that her body was adequately dressed.

A loud groan alerting them to the men's presence, both Titans looked to see Tox unballing himself, the limber man having rolled himself into a ball to negate most of the explosive damage. Krieg rushed to Tox's side, pulling out six more bombs as he faced the Titans with a twisted grin. Before the battle could escalate, the men's radio activated.

"Where the bloody hell are you?! I need help with James and Lynx! Oof! We are in the workout room! Bella out." Spoke Bella over the radio, the sounds of stuff breaking and grunting heard in the background.

Bella curses as she dodges another of James' swings, only to barely avoid Lynx striking out with her fangs. Most of this fight she has had to deal with James' feinting in his attacks, only to barely evade the real threat of that damned belt trying to sink her fangs into her! She has to get that bloody cobra out of James' hands, or else things will really get nasty, especially considering what she had read up on Lynx's bio about her venom.

'This was supposed to be an easy fight!' Thought Bella as she shifted into a mouse, leaping under James legs before changing into an Ankylosaurus, slamming James upward, only to have Lynx spike her bladed tail under her armored hide, cutting her side and making Bella hiss in pain. Shifting into a cobra she slipped to the side, before shifting back into her human form and grabbing her side, wincing as she felt the cut still bleeding somewhat. James is leaning against the wall, having been slammed back by Bella shifting into that dinosaur form, his legs cut up bad from her spikes. He grips his staff, grunting in pain as Lynx worriedly moves to his legs to inspect the wounds, which are very bad. Both fighters are praying that backup will come in time soon, Bella shifting into a velociraptor form while Lynx flashes her fangs and hisses as she gets between Bella and wounded her master.

"Raven, friend James is in trouble. He is still hurt, we must aid him!" Spoke Starfire with a concerned look, both worried about their new friend's condition and eager to be somewhere else than with those two men. Looking at the two vagrants, then thinking of how damaged James was when she last saw him. It was not long ago when he lost a lot of blood and got hit by several rounds. Poor James must be in real trouble if Bella is half the handful that those two are... Krieg was trying to refocus Tox, trying to help him regain his senses. Sometimes his bombs work too well on stunning, shredding or disorient people.

Making her decision, Raven focuses her powers as much as she can to teleport them to the gym so they can aid James and Lynx. With a flash of dark energy that surrounds them both, both Raven and Starfire vanish into thin air, leaving Krieg staring at where they were.

" .. Why the fuck couldn't we do that?" Krieg snarls, before Tox hits him from under his chin. Glaring at Tox, Krieg raises his fist." What the fuck was that for!?"

"For blowing me up ya crazy mook.." Tox weakly answers, before standing upright.

As Raven's spell ends, the two of them step out of the wall, shocked at what they see. The room looks like a war zone; tools and equipment smashed all over, the weights slammed and stuck into the wall, stains of blood splattered over the floor and walls. Hearing a groan, the Titan's attention was focused on James resting in a corner, covering his wounded chest as Lynx was unfurled, lashing out viscously and furiously at a strange woman who is barely covered but yet covered in cuts , scratches and bruises . The woman swats the Lynx and sends her flying across the room, landing in heap stunned. The woman towers over the downed James.

"What's the matter James? Not enough stamina to keep up? Or did Cerise just overestimate how good you were?" Bella taunted James, raising the staff she took from James to slam it into his chest, when a blast of dark magic and starbolts slammed into her from the side, sending her flying into the wall. Rushing to his side, the female Titans glare at the shapeshifter as she stumbles to her feet, spitting out some blood as she beholds the two newcomers. Laughing, she regains glares at the two." Oh, I didn't know that you got two new whores to take care of you. Well, they certainly look like they would be like fun, I can't wait to break them in front of you~. Or you just going to run again and let them do your fighting? Because in that case, I will make sure you hear their screams!"

James forces himself to stand up, getting between the Titans and Bella. His body is trembling and damaged, but he will not allow his friends to get hurt. He lost too many friends to the Tainted and time for him to fight back, through his body disagree with his fighting spirit.

"I am tired of running. I won't let you hurt Raven or Starfire!" Hiss James as he swaying a little bit. Starfire and Raven caught him before his legs gave out on him.

"Raven and I got this James. Rest my friend." spoke Starfire with concern, leaning him against her as Raven handed James his staff back, which he gladly grab.

Smirking at this opportunity, Bella leaps at the Titans, shifting into a tigress form, intent on slashing them up. Reacting quickly, Starfire fires her power from her eyes, blasting Bella back as Raven holds onto James. She sees his bleeding wounds, worry painting her face as she sees how much damage he has taken in the fight with Bella. Turning to Starfire, she is grateful to see Starfire nodding in approval, before Starfire leaps forward to battle Bella while Raven takes care of James. Gently leaning him against the wall, she concentrates her magic into healing his wounds, stitching up the cuts and bruises. Lynx slithers to her master and Raven.

" Try not to move, I can only heal so much. I will focus on the most urgent parts, but for most of these wounds you will need to return to the sick bay." Raven says to James, Lynx eyeing Raven warily as Raven heals his wounds. She still doesn't trust Raven, flaring her hood in warning as James grunts in pain. James raises his hand to Lynx, grabbing her and moving her away from Raven to keep Lynx from biting her. Looking up at Raven, he smiles through the pain.

"Thank you, Raven. Nngh.. I.. I am sorry I.. Brought all this upon you all.." James hisses, looking away. Seeing him so vulnerable, Raven shakes her head softly as she moves one hand under his cheek, making him look up at her.

"This isn't your fault James, don't beat yourself up. Just focus on healing, and we will get through this." Raven replies, trying to ignore the warmth in her belly at being so close to him again.

Starfire grips Raven's cloak with one hand as she focuses on fighting Bella with one hand and her eyes to keep the shapeshifter at bay from her friends. Bella laughs as she flips around, shifting into multiple forms as she dodges Starfire's blasts.

"What's the matter? Don't want to be flashing your body around?" Bella teases, before shifting into a fly and flying under Starfire's cloak. Seeing that Starfire wasn't wearing anything under Raven's cloak, Bella smirks. Changing into an anaconda, she wraps around Starfire's legs and torso, around her arms and holding her tightly." So naughty! Hey James, didn't know you liked your girls exotic!" Bella yelled as she shifted the cloak, revealing Starfire's full, perky breasts with her slightly dark nipples, her toned, lithe body, her luscious hips, and her slightly bushy groin to James and Raven. James' face burns red as he turns his head to the side, Raven's cheeks flushing while Starfire uses her leg to cover her groin, her own face showing shock and embarrassment at being made to flash James.

" OoOoh, naughty naughty!" Bella teases, before leaning forward to lick Starfire's nipple, at least before yelping as Starfire uses her alien strength to break free and grips her tail hard, slamming Bella into the floor repeatedly, whipping her from left to right before tossing Bella at the wall, causing the shapeshifter to break through the wall a bit in extreme pain. Quickly, Starfire covers herself up, while Lynx gulps at the scene she had just witnessed. That GOT to hurt.

In the heat of the battle, the men appear in the room weapons drawn and eyeing the situation. Seeing Raven again, Tox wolf whistle at her, further agitates Raven.

"Thought ya could lose me eh sugar legs?" He remarks, before leaping back as some of her magic lashes out at him.

"You like being beat up, don't you Tox?!" Hiss Raven as she casts more of her magic at him in the form of dark blobs, intent on striking him. Tox barely has time to move out of the way, using his elastic nature to avoid most of the damage.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Bella smirks as she lunges at James, her smirk getting larger as Lynx strikes at her. Just before Lynx's bite can connect, Bella shifts into a jellyfish, stinging Lynx with her toxic coils good so she is stunned and paralyzed. Using her coils to pull Lynx's paralyzed body from James, Bella tosses the cobra to the side, landing in a heap. No more snake problem. Realizing what happened, James roars in anger as he charges at her with staff, also pulling out one of his swords to strike at the bitch who dared harm Lynx! Seeing his anger and rushing, Bella smirks as she draws him away from the other Titan's, sidestepping his attack and leaving him vulnerable.

"Aw, is my boy toy tired and weak? I hope you are a better lover than a fighter!" Taunts Bella as she shifts to her human form, reaching one hand down to between her legs, lifting up her skirt to flash James her wild, bushy paradise. James stutters, embarrassed and shocked at the sight, especially when she begins to stroke herself in front of him. Shaking his head as he clears his mind, James glares at Bella.

"Shut the fuck up Bella!" snarls James as he get up. Bella could see that he is cracking. She just needs to twist the knife in his heart a bit more until he snaps or caves in from anger, hate or lust. Leaping back as he tries to swing at her, she blows him a kiss which agitates him even more.

Nearby, Raven and Starfire are struggling with the two men and trying to stay out of their eager grasps. The two men are doing their best to keep them away from James, to better their chances in dealing with them. Starfire leaps back as Krieg tosses several grenades at her, though these grenades are more focused on small damage to keep her on her toes, Starfire barely able to avoid the bombs and blasting which ones she can, Krieg surprising her as he lets loose a flash grenade in her fast, disorienting her. Trying to regain her sight, she gasps as Krieg tosses a special grenade at her, causing a burst of pink smoke over her body. As she waves the smoke away, she blushes as her body begins to feel flush, her cheeks red as she could feel her desire rising up within her, her body heating up with lust from the lustbang grenade. Krieg merely smirks at the situation, preparing a few more lustbangs.

Tox meanwhile flips and dances around Raven, using his elasticity to dodge Raven's physical attacks, while absorbing the blows from her magic. He closes the distance fast, knowing that her magic could really do a number on him if she focused, using his stretched arms to wrap around her legs, yanking her to fall on her back. Raven winches, before covering her face as Tox leaps at her, his arms wrapping around her arms like some living straightjacket, Tox leaning forward to smile in Raven's face. Raven is struggling hard in his embrace but he is strong. She is breathing fast and growling at him.

"Don't worry my fiery treat, I am not allowed to fuck ya fully. Still, we can have some fun!" He smirked, pressing his lips to Raven's pale ones. Raven's eyes go wide as she feels his warm lips on hers, her cheeks burning as she feels his tongue trying to pry into her mouth. She tries to focus through this, her mind sparking with unwanted pleasure as she feels his hands cupping her supple breasts through the remains of her outfit. She shakes her head under his kiss, trying to deny the feelings coursing through her. Tox ends the kiss, smirking at Raven beneath him as she blushes. Before he can continue, his face shows shock as James grabs his right shoulder, squeezing hard and causing Tox to cry out in pain and unwind from Raven to try to force James to release his painful intense grip. James yanking Tox from Raven and tossing him away with a grunt, Tox falling to the side from the pain. He is cradling and nursing his bruised shoulder. Looking up at James, Raven is relieved to see James offering a hand. Taking his hand, she stands beside James just as Starfire falls near them, blasted by Krieg. Helping Star to her feet, the three of them face the three Tainted Shadows.

As the three heroes view their opponents, they realized that if they want to have any hope of beating them, then they have to switch fighting partners. Nodding to each other, the three of them quickly change their positions to face their new opponents: Starfire facing Bella, James glaring down Tox and Raven fighting Krieg.

Glaring at Tox, James smirks cruelly as he remembers of the other times he and Tox had tussled, even having join sides before the man joined the Tainted Shadows. During their times on the heists and afterwards fighting each other, James had come to study him and his tactics. James knew that Tox had blades and needles of poison on his person in addition to his extreme flexibility and ability to resist more kinetic attacks, but he also knew had several weak points along his body, as well as a tender spot around his neck and shoulders that he could exploit. Remembering how he toyed with Raven, adrenaline and intense hate is pumping through his body.

"So, it has come to this.." James Sneers, Tox eyeing James' weaken state with trepidation. Both men are sweating and intensely nervous but are ready to rumble.

"So it has, ya know, if ya just give up easy, I promise not to hurt ya new eye candy." Tox said, turning his hungry gaze to Raven fighting Krieg, before smirking back at James. "Though, I didn't think ya would be dumb enough to fall for the same trick twice after Cerise." James roars in anger at Tox's words, gripping his staff in one hand while also wielding one of his daggers in the other, lunging at him and sweeping his staff along the floor. Tox of course leaping upwards, flexing his body in midair to avoid James' skillful stab with his dagger. Using his flexibility to his advantage, Tox lash one of his hands upwards above James, before slamming it down, James barley dodge the attack. Landing back on his staff, James uses his momentum to spin around his rod, tossing the dagger at his attacker just as he was about to press the attack. Seeing the dagger whirling at towards him, the toxic member bent over backwards to avoid the blade only to cringe in pain as James slammed his staff into Tox's unprotect groin.

Falling on his back, Tox clutched his groin as James withdrew his staff. His eyes water in pain and swearing like a wild furnace.

"That was always your problem Tox, you always thought with your dick." James spoke, wielding his staff and wheeling it back for another hit.

Bella Growls as she shifts into panther form just to outrun Starfire's quick blasts. Normally she would have no trouble wrapping up the bitch and strangle her until she fought no more or better yet, sexually tease her until she yearns for pleasure over all else. But Starfire's strength and resilience is different from others she fought and capture, she learned that real fast from the snake episode, forcing Bella to change tactics. Changing into a massive octopus, she lashes out her tentacles to both ensnare and attack Starfire. Starfire raise up her arms to resist the attack, intending to grapple the evasive shifter. Every lash and slam of the tentacles only bruises Starfire slightly. Bella paused her attacks, a bit confused and puzzled on why she damaging her so little. Seeing the moment, she gripped several of the tentacles in her strong arms, tugging on them.

"I have you now you cruel woman!" Starfire shouts, tugging hard on Bella's tentacles. Bella flinches, being pulled closer and closer towards the psychotic alien princess, trying her hardest to pull free, before burbling in pain as Starfire accidently ripped her tentacles off. The alien titan seemed shocked, holding the still lashing tentacles in surprise at hurting her foe that much, but Bella merely smirks as she change back to her jellyfish form, leaping at the still stunned Starfire.

'So typical, they draw a bit of blood and they can't handle it!' thought Bella as she wrap her paralytic tentacles around star's neck, both stinging and strangling the titan as her bell body began to encompass star's head. 'Don't worry feisty, I am just gonna squeeze you until you pass out.'

Bella was surprised when white hot pain began to hit her body from within, Starfire letting out a muffled yell as she firing her eye blasts directly into Bella's core, blasting the jellyfish off of her and making Bella soar across the room, slamming into several dumbbells while Starfire rubbing her throat.

"Filthy…*cough* vile villain.." Starfire coughed, shaking off the feeling of the venom in her body, her Tamaran lineage giving her higher resistance to the venom.

Raven and Krieg are dancing around the room as they fight. The demolition expert chucking and spinning the bombs at Raven at alarming speed but she scoops them up and so calmly at chuck them back at him with magic. Thinking quickly, he switches up his methods, tossing several lustbang with shorter fuses instead, hoping they would detonate quickly before she caught them. Raven acting fast, catching the bombs and hurling them back away instead, missing one as it detonate in her magic grasp, showering her in the smoke. Inside Nevermore, Anger is aiding Raven by focusing her own anger at the Shadows, instead of the lust caused by the explosive to help her stem out the effects.

With her anger flaring up high, Raven close the distance fast as Krieg tries to back away. He realized she is not risking using her magic in case it may backfire, reaching in his coat for more bombs, his face is showing stress as he realize he has no explosives left, looking in disbelief into his coat before looking worriedly at the witch titan. Seeing he has no longer has any explosives left, Raven smirks cruelly with a glint in her eye, only making Krieg worry more. His only hope, he believes, is to buy some time for his lustbangs to come into effect.

Raising his hands in defense, Krieg smiles weakly at Raven. There is a mixture between anger and lust written on her face.

"Easy girl, no need to fly off the handle." He says, flinching as Raven glares at him, flames in her eyes. Wrong choice of words.

" The name is Raven, and I think it is high time to teach you not to mess with us Titans!" she snarls back, her magic lashing out and flying at Krieg, forcing him to cover himself with his enchanted coat. The explosive expert flitches as he feels her blows raining down upon him, his explosive proof and reinforce coat taking most of the damage, but still feeling their impacts.

"Bella, Tox, I need a hand here! I don't know how much more my coat can take!" He yells, muffled under his coat as the witch is peppering him with spells.

Tox leaps back from James' strike, snaking along the ground to deliver a devastating uppercut, only to have it blocked by his staff. The two men glared at each other, before hearing something bouncing between them. Looking down at the same time, they flinch in unison as they see a lustbang between them. Before they can react, it burst, dousing them in lustful pheromones. Both men begin to cough, their coughs changing to growls as they try to resist the effects of the lustbang and each other strength.

"I bet that pale bitch would love to feel your cock in her cunt, just like Cerise!" Tox Taunted, James growling in anger before crying out as his rival took advantage of his distraction to slam him into the wall, briefly stunning the male mage. Readying his eager fists to beat the downed half-demon into a pulp, Tox instead hears Krieg calling for help. Whirling around, the potion and poison expert smirks as he realized that he gets to play with Raven, while helping Krieg, lunges at the unsuspecting half she demon while she busy peppering his friend.

"Raven!" James cries, attracting her attention in time to see Tox leaping at her with lustful eyes and eager hands reaching out to grab her, quickly using her magic to contain him in a ball of magic. His fingertips were three inches from touching her. The trapped member has a look of shock and frustration on his face, while Raven merely smirks at him.

"Fucking Bitch! Let me out of here so I can fuck ya!" yells Tox, making Raven growl in anger and a slight blush as she see him thrusting his hips at her in need. Refocusing her anger, she makes the ball shrink smaller, squeezing and crushing the trapped man's flexible body until his prison is a size of a baseball.

The palm size orb of magic shakes and bounces from side to side, sometimes shaking fast enough to vibrate. The caged Tox smirks inside his tiny prison as he thought up a flirt that he thinks may make her let him out.

"Well, even when struck in here I can please ya baby. Imagine what I can do when fully sized!" He squeaks, making the orb vibrate wildly in an attempt to distract and turn on Raven. Raven merely rolls her eyes, not amused at all by his actions. Floating the orb into her pale hand, she delicately place her fingers on the bubble, spinning it fast like a top.

" Hey Hey Hey! F-fuck off! I'm getting sick!" Squeaks Tox, Raven smirking before dropping the ball on the floor, kicking it away from her with a satisfied smirk. Krieg, now no longer under attack thanks to Tox, quickly grabs the ball, looking confused at Tox.

"Huh, this might actually be an improvement." Krieg remarked, making Tox curse worse than an upset sailor. As Bella ends up slammed into the wall next to him, Krieg flinches and quickly helps her up, turning in look in fear at the Titans and James glaring at them, already ready to continue their fight. A sweat dropping down his forehead, Krieg grimacing before sighing. Moving his hand to his face, he flinches as he press his finger into his right eye, making the titans flinch. With a pop, Krieg pulls his right eye, holding the false eye high, exposing the empty eye socket. "Always have an ace up your sleeve!"

He tosses the fake eye down, the eye-bomb bursting in a bright flash of light, and smoke, blinding the Titans and James, leaving them coughing as the Shadows flee.

"You can't resist us forever!" Krieg voice cried out as they all retreated. Coming down from the effects of the eye-bomb, Raven and Starfire look around for the Shadows, upset that they escape. Finally reaching the limit of his body, James collapsed onto the floor, using his remaining strength to weakly crawl over to Lynx to pick her up and cradle her in his arms. He hopes that the venom is temporary. Tears of anger and frustration are running down on his face as he nearly reaching the end of his rope of sanity. He is lost in his own world as the workout room crumbles around him; not caring if he gets buried in the rubble. That is, until Raven's voice and touch brought him back to the present, her hand on his shoulder.

"James, we need to get you back to the medical bay.." Raven Says, focusing on using her magic to heal him, if only enough for him to move to the medical bay.

"Let me carry Lynx so you can focus on healing." Starfire say softly, James begrudgly letting Starfire carry Lynx as Raven healed James enough where he can walk with her aid.

Little do the three of them know, hidden in the air vents and shadows is a fourth member, observing them even as he had observed the battle, recording their combat. The Shadow Step Loki, one of Shinukage's right hand men, had trained his entire life to be one with the shadows, always observing, and never interfering unless it was to assassinate a troublesome target. A smirk on his smooth face, he was impressed with the level of skill that all three of them showed, taking perverse delight in seeing James beginning to crack under the pressure, though sneering as he observed the Titan's calming him down. He, like his mentor Shinukage, expressed delight in the face of suffering and torment, but was calm and concentrated enough to not allow his tendencies to rule him, setting the recording of the fight into his dark outfit. He also made special care to record their reactions to certain attacks, sighting several tendencies of the group that might further be of use to his master.

In addition to his mission to observe the Titans and James, it was also his mission to make special details of the Tower itself, noting its defenses, inner workings, the rooms, and other information which could benefit the Tainted Shadows. In particular, Loki was given the mission to observe the half-demon Raven closely. Shinukage specifically stated that he would love to have both half-demons under his control, but if they can't control James, or he was 'accidently' killed in combat or transport, they will still have the female. The sides of his mouth twitching, Loki suspects that Shinukage will try to get an heir from Raven... Provided of course if she proves she is worthy of bearing his child.

Closing his eyes, Loki remembers his briefing from Shinukage...

(Walking along the main hall, Loki approaches the Cursed Throne, bending on one knee in respect to his master before speaking.

"Master, you summoned me?" Loki asked, looking up at the figure on the throne. Shinukage is a pale faced young man, handsome with noticeably masculine traits like his strong jaw and his definitive muscles, his hair a shiny shade of blonde with natural highlights. His eyes are icy blue, piercing and captivating, honed through years of manipulation and charm, but also cruelty and discipline. An aura of suffering seems to radiate from him, as if the very air is screaming in pain in his mere presence, signifying his power and cruelty. He trains constantly in magic and hand to hand combat, in case one of his minions try to dare challenge him for leadership of the Tainted Shadows, yet they always meet the same fate.. He personally dispatches the challengers and hangs their bodies out as a warning to others not to challenge him after drains them of their life force, energy, strength, and magic.

" Ah,Loki.. It is good to see you again.. Yes, I have need of your skills, my loyal Shadow Step." Shinukage's voice ripples with both charm and power, sweet yet deadly like poisoned honey. Though he and Loki are best friends, Shinukage distances himself so as not to show weakness or favor. Loki quickly noticed the change in their relationship, hoping that his position of leader is getting in the way of their friendship.

"What task I can do for you Shinukage?" ask Loki with interest after he been given permission to get up.

"As you have no doubt heard, James has been taken in by the local group of 'heroes'. Your mission is to seek entrance into their home, Titan's Tower, and observe the Titan's for any weaknesses or skills that might be of use to us, especially the one known as Raven.. I want to know if she and her friends are worthy to be in my ranks, and if the Tower itself is worth stealing from them. I want both demons in my ranks but if I can't have the male, then I will have the female. She seems to have.. So much potential. I have plans for her.. You are the only one I can trust with this task. No one had seen her face, other than her friends. I know you won't fail me." Spoke Shinukage as he looked down into Loki's eyes, a rare genuine smile on his handsome face before handing Loki several files on the Titan's and the Tower, Loki noticing the first files were on the female Titan his friend had mentioned; Raven. Smirking, Loki knows Shinukage would trust this mission to none of the other Shadow steps, not only thanks to their friendship, but because of his honor, restraint, and skill.

Looking at the picture of Raven, Loki smiles. Her face is hidden in shadow except her attractive grey soft lips. She look delicate and mysterious, but she ooze power and strength. Something tells him that she is hiding steel behind her beauty. Turning his attention back to his master, Loki bows.

"Who is it that I am assigned with?" He asks, wondering if this will be a solo mission or in a group.

"Bella, Tox, and Krieg. And before you ask, no my friend, I will not replace Krieg. He will be instrumental in causing a sufficient distraction, regardless of any past disagreements." Shinukage replies, closing his eyes as Loki looked surprised.

Loki groans softly, not looking forward to this mission with Krieg of all people. The last mission he did with Krieg, that man over used his bombs and nearly buried him AND the targets alive in the rubble of the ten story building they were sent to flush out. It took two days to dig them out, and he was out of action for three months because of broken bones and serious lacerations on his body. Still to this day, he didn't know why Krieg seems to purposely try to bury him alive or blow him to bits when he can.

" That is all my loyal friend. Now leave me, so that I might have some privacy to play with my new toys.." ordered Shinukage as he nods his head at the two naked minions who are tied down spread eagle. One male and female. They both have odd symbols painted on their chest and abdomens, both are giving pleading looks at Loki with fear in their eyes. Loki is looking at Shinukage with a blush, who gives him a playful wink and a pervert smile. The straight Loki blots out of the room, but not before getting his firm ass slapped hard. His heart was beating so loud and fast, he did not hear the cries and screams of the unfortunate minions as Shinukage began to play.)

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Loki looked up in time to hear the sounds of the male Titan's coming back to the Tower. Smirking, he quickly hides in the darkest parts of the Tower, resuming mapping out the area.

The male Titans were horrified when they got to the tower, seeing the amount of wreckage and devastation, praying that the girls and James are not hurt and mostly untouched. They navigate through the wreckage of their home until the found the girls, exhausted James, and a weaken Lynx barred in the medical bay, ready to attack. The guys cover their groins with their hands to hide their erections, except Beast Boy who turned into a turtle to hide his body in his shell.

" What took you so long to get here!? We were worried about you guys!" said Raven with anger and relief as she spotted that their friends had arrived, trying to ignore the sight of her friends with boners. Her leotard is shredded, but thankfully none of the tears are near her sensitive bits, while Starfire is still wearing Raven's cloak which is mostly intact, with a few minor rips and tears. Starfire blushes deeply, looking up to not view her friends' erections, while James merely sighs.

" You believe me and Jackal now on how perverted the Tainted are now?" James asked, coughing slightly while Raven strokes his back." Three Tainted attacked us here, but we were able to drive them back. Though it might be a good idea to stay on your guard, for the guys can be very persistent once they target women." James wince at the sight of Robin's straining tights, raising an eyebrow. Everyone faces are burning red, Robin clearing his throat in embarrassment. This wasn't turning out to be a good day for any of them except Passion who is enjoying the meat fest, her mouth watering as she watches from Nevermore. It was during situations like that that she wished she had more control of Raven's body, eager to play with them and have some naughty fun!

" Well, we had to deal with three female Tainted Shadows who were.. Uh.." Starts Robin, Beast Boy turning back into his human form.

" Very intent on making love, not war?" BB finished, earning a disapproving look from Robin.

" Guys, deal with your hard on, so we don't have to look at them. We can start the clean up in a little bit, once we all cool down a bit." said Raven in her monotone voice, trying to control her emotions. She trying to look at her male friends in the face, through a part of her want to look lower and trying to block out the memory of James bare cock from before. Her words surprise everyone, but they see the point. They can't clean up, and repair the tower in their current state. The rest of the day was awkward for the Titans and James. It even turn more awkward when Starfire pull Raven to the side and ask her if Raven minded showering or bathing with her, because Star does not feel comfortable taking a bath or a shower by herself since Tox popped in through the toilet. Raven face is burning a bit at the suggestion but she understands her concern.

"If we sharing the same tub or stall, then I suggest we face away from each other, ok?" Raven replies, Starfire blushing red and nodding before turning to watch Robin walking away with his stiffy. As the Titan's prepare to deal with the trouble the rest of the day, Loki continues to observe, a smirk on his face as he notes several facts that could be useful for his friend.

When the night came, the titans and their house guests went to their rooms for the night after a long embarrassing day, only then Loki comes out of the air vents to prowls arounds the ruined tower. He roams around freely around tower since the titans are exhausted and the venom weakens Lynx. The shadow step is impressed by the size and design of the tower. He can't believe that the titans need all this space for the five of them. This place would be perfect for their Headquarters, though it will take a lot of work to fix up and to kick the titans out. He looking at the different rooms, trying to find the titans room and make a mental note on the location and which titan it is.

Loki tries to find the lovely Raven's room. It took him a while to find it, and checks the door for any spells that block him from entering and there is none. That strange, but then he don't know what's on the other side but he know he has to be on his guard. Easing the door open, the Shadow Step slips inside raven's room.

* * *

 **Feel free to R &R . I hope this was not too long. was it too long? feed back would be great**


	4. beginning of the rabbit hole

**I dont own the teen titans, jackal belongs to my boy friend clawfoot. I thank my boyfriend for helping me with the editing the fight scenes and more ideas of spellward.**

As the night begins to fall on this embarrassing day, Loki thought it be a good time to get a look at these so called Titans even closer. He chooses to examine his prime target first: Raven. Loki himself was a war mage, so he knew how to handle other magic users as well as how to avoid their senses. When he got there, the room was pitch black, heavy with energy and magic. He browsed around the room, taking stuff in and mapping the room while taking care on being quiet, before his eyes catch the sight of several book shelves, deciding to examine them. Examining books on the shelves can give clues on what the person is like. Besides books on magic, potions and charms, there also books on fiction, physics, science, chemistry, and engineering.

"This one is a scholar, likes to read and learn." Thought Loki as he peered through the volumes, before turning his gaze to the sleeping witch. " Now is the time to get a closer look at the one who caught my master's eye."

Loki approaches with caution as he gets closer to the bed but stick to the parts that has plenty shadows to hide in case the titan wakes up. He suspect that she will be a light sleeper and will attack anything that stirs in her room, especially considering the day that all of them have had. Stopping at fifteen feet from Raven's bed, the invader gaze at her in shock and awe. To Loki, she is breath taking, beautiful and exotic when she not mad or fighting. Her hair is a lovey shade of purple and skin look so delicious soft, silky and unmarked. Grey soft lovely lips are slightly parted while the moonlight drifts of the red gem on her forehead. The thin light comforter and light blanket betray the outline of her form and shape, showing off her lovely curves of her hips and waist. She would be the prefect temptress, even if she may be on the small size. Her chest is rising and falling softly as she sleep on her back with her limbs spread out. His fingers are trembling in need to touch her but he knows better to touch this dangerous woman. God help him if she wakes up… Instead He takes several pics of her with his stealth camera that lacks the flash or a sound, before having to get some hair clipping or nail clipping for Shinukage's instructions, but thankfully there is a brush on a table near her that has violet hair and he takes some hair from that. After the vial of hair is secure, his thoughts shift to what voodoo or magics his friend might try, before deciding to pull out before she wakes up or get tempted to get any closer, quickly leaving the room just as fast and unseen as when he entered.

Shouting out as he leapt from his bed, Jackal clutched his head as his mind raced over the dream that caused him to stir from his slumber. Though, a nightmare would be a better assessment, involving James loosing his mind and soul to both the Tainted Shadows, and his own inner demon. Covered in a cold sweat, his body still tensed, Jackal quickly looks over his right claw, unable to get rid of the feeling that something was wrong with James. Clenching his fist, he nodded, hopping out of bed to get dressed, fully intending to head over to the tower to check on James. As he was getting dressed, he began to think on how unwelcome it might appear to the Titans if he were just to warp over there, so while he didn't prefer it, he decided to walk to the Tower, grateful that the night was ending. It was the crack of dawn when Jackal arrived at the Tower, his jaw low as he surveyed the sorry state it was on. Face still registering shock, he began to pan his gaze up the beat up Tower, the scent of Tainted Shadows nearby. He would have been more worried, but he could still scent James' smell, but he still wants to make sure that he is ok.

Deciding to abandon his thoughts of walking in, Jackal slashed the air in front of him, a portal appearing before he leapt through it, the portal closing behind him. Reappearing in the main hall, Jackal started his search for James, following his scent right to the Sick bay. Along the way, Jackal sees the damage the goons have left behind on the walls and ceilings. Seeing him with Lynx, both beaten a bit and rough around the edges, Jackal's pulse picked up, but he is grateful that James is still himself.

"Geez, and here I was worried." Jackal sighed with relief as he approaches the bed, though winching as he observes James' and Lynx's wounds. Looking him over to make sure that he is well enough to wake, Jackal gently shakes his arm. The half demon jerks awake with a start, hastily looking everywhere before his eyes land on Jackal for a few seconds, before he realized it was his best friend. The two friends hug and embrace each other tightly, both smiling wide and slightly teary eyed, so happy to see each other after weeks of silence and worry. It was so refreshing to see a friend who is truly loyal and honest. Ending the hug, Jackal let out a held in sigh, rubbing the back of his head as he looked over James.

"You look like you gone to hell and back. What happened to the Tower and the Titans?" He asked, frowning before clutching his claw." I knew I should have come and gotten you, but I thought the Titan's might have been able to protect you. I am sorry my friend. But don't worry, I am going to take you back to my place and heal you up right." Placing his hand on James' hand, he gave it a sympathetic squeeze.

"You should have seen me night before last. Bella, Tox, and Krieg visit me and the girls late yesterday while the guy titans went to handle some of the tainted shadows. I am still on the mend, physically, mentally and emotionally." James started, before shaking his head at Jackal's insistence on coming with him." I think the Titans need my protection, and.. I MIGHT have become a bit attached to Raven.." Jackal looked wide eyed at James, before face-palming. Fucking great, James had to be bitten the crush bug. He should have taken James to safety when he had a chance.

" I would question your decision, but I am not exactly in the position to argue." Jackal replied, before starting as James flinched in pain.

" Jackal, can you help me restore the balance inside me? It's getting to the point where meditation is not helping as much as it used to. " asked James, rubbing his chest softly.

" Sure my friend. I will be happy to- One sec." Began Jackal, before ducking to avoid a birdarang and a starbolt, the attacks hitting the wall.

Looking in the direction where the attacks came from, Jackal saw the Titans in pjs but they are ready to fight. Cyborg has his blaster cannon aimed at Jackal, Robin is wielding his staff at the ready, Beast Boy is in the form of a bear, and both women's hands are glowing and their teeth are bare.

" Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jackal commented, raising his eyebrow.

" Get away from him slowly, with your hands up where we can see them." said Raven in monotone voice with her hands covered in magic.

" What are you doing here, and what are you planning to do with James?" Asked Robin, showing suspicion of Jackal.

" Easy guys, it's me. You know, Jackal, friend of James? Very flirty?" Jackal calmly replies as he slowly lifted his hands up, turning to fully face the Titans. He does not need the Titan's to get the wrong idea, especially considering what they have already been through. Jackal knows that the girls will be especially moody after they tangled with Tox and Krieg. Seeing them starting to recognize him but have not lowered their weapons all the way down, Jackal continues.

" As for getting in here, sure you got plenty of protection, but it doesn't protect against everything." He continued, noting Cyborg and Robin looking annoyed at his pointing out of their defensive systems flaws. Deciding to change the topic, Jackal quickly continues." One of the reasons I am here is to see if James wanted to stay. Since he does, I will be doing you a favor of giving your home some of my protection, making it harder for Tainted Shadows to sneak in. In addition, James was in need of my particular aid. Speaking of which, here you go James." Jackal replied as he reached into his cloak, pulling out a glass of orange liquid and handing it to James." This should smooth you out fine. Even taste like oranges. Or you prefer grape?" Jackal slyly looks over to Raven, smirking.

James blush a little as looks at Jackal with a red face. Raven is a bit clueless on what going on between Jackal and James, but she looks between the two with a suspicious gaze. He would not like to admit that in the short time he knew Raven, he developed a tiny crush for the cloak titan. He admits that she has a fiery spirit, brave, kind, as well as attractive but something else draws him to her, though he doesn't know what it is yet. James still trying to figure out how Jackal picked up that he has a crush on her that fast!

"I would like orange flavor please. Also I would like to stay here, I feel that they need my protection, especially since the Tainted Shadows had last seen me here." James continued, looking down a bit. Jackal nods and offers James the drink before relaxing against the wall. Jackal is a little bit crushed that his friend chose to stay with the titans but he understands.

" Fair enough, you can make your own decisions, I just ask that you take care of each other. I will take care of the Tainted shadows while you deal with the normal criminals." Jackal replies, drawing confused looks from the Titans." James, Jump City's criminals are MUCH more tamer than Spellward, but still be careful." He says before pressing his claw against the wall, chanting softly as he began to cast his spell.

Raven approaches Jackal, looking over his chanting as well as looking suspicious. She does not know him that well and trust him yet. She sensing that they are not telling them the full picture.

" What spell you are casting and what you gave to James? How I know you won't spy on us?" said Raven as she looks at Jackal and James, the male mage shivering as he down the drink. He is slightly nervous of her curiosity and is afraid that if he tells her everything she and her friends will toss him out.

" Raven, please let him help, there are others who are far worse and more perverted than the ones you faced yesterday. " James speaks up, defending Jackal, though showing surprise as Jackal nods as Raven questions his work, not at all surprised at her nervousness or cautiousness.

" Just a few spells to let you know when the Tainted Shadows are near. Despite being made of several types of members, all Tainted Shadows share a similar trait or magic, imbued in their bodies. This spell will reveal that trait, both letting you know of any Shadows nearby as well as dispelling any illusions they might use. Trust me, quite a few Shadows use spells to hide themselves or others. But I understand your concern. " He finished before standing up." But think of it this way; I have no reason to be against any of you, especially with you watching over my friend. As for the drink, it is a special potion for James to help him balance his different sides. You should know about keeping the balance in ones heart." Raven's eyes widened at his reply, looking pensively at Jackal, but still slightly suspicious of his actions.

In the air vents , Loki is cursing under breath as he racing to get out of the tower before the magic reaches him and reveals his location. While he cursed Jackal's sudden appearance, he was thankful that Jackal came a little late, having got what he came there to do. Now it is time for him to head back home and to his friend and master. He can't wait to sleep in a soft bed with feminine company, but mostly a soft bed. Sleeping in those vent are so uncomfortable and those kids don't have enough extra pillows to make a soft bed in vents.

As Loki made his way away from the Tower, he contemplated on his mission well done. He had adequately recorded the blueprints and notes of the Tower, making sure to include Jackal's interference; he had gathered some of Raven's DNA, her hair from her brush, for use in Shinukage's rituals to ensure that Raven was an acceptable ally and possible carrier of Shinukage child; as well as notes regarding the Titan's and James' conditions, all without being caught. All in all, a successful mission. Loki couldn't help but feel proud of himself. Raven seems like a nice girl, a much better mate for Shinukage then that cold Cerise. Shinukage should deserve better than his favorite 'girlfriend" Cerise the scarred one, the oath breaker.

Making his way through the street, he was surprised to feel the life pulse of another Tainted Shadow. Slowing down, he stopped and hid in a nearby alley, curious of to who was nearby at the moment. Seeing a feminine figure nearby, he made to move closer to examine the woman while staying in the shadows. He has a feeling that he seen her before.

"Still stalking in the shadows Loki? Really, you should get out more." Spoke a familiar voice, making Loki sigh in exasperation. It's that bitch again, the very last woman and member he wanted to see or encounter. Coming out of the shadows, Loki looked up the figure with a sneer. The figure is a drop dead gorgeous woman with wild flaming red hair and emerald green eyes, oval face, full red lips if it was not for the hideous slash scars on her face, neck and chest that mar her beauty. How he wishes that James had killed her instead of gave her those scars to save them both a headache and heart ache. At least he mostly destroys her beauty, the one thing that hid the wicked woman underneath.

" Cerise.. What brings you here?" Asked Loki, looking at the object of his scorn with contempt. Cerise smirked, looking over Loki before walking forwards. He looks handsome and charming but that scowl is marring up his charm.

" Just a little examination of the region. It is nice here, through needs a bit spicing up. Why, feeling a little antsy? Plus I would love to be greeted with a smile and a 'yes miss or mistress.' " Cerise asked, laughing as Loki looked annoyed at her comment. This woman always have sex on her mind. Seeing he wasn't going to answer, Cerise frowned." So, what is that in your hands? The results on your mission concerning my ex?"

Loki didn't answer and was trying to hide the results from her, so Cerise rolled her eyes. She is not used to this type of treatment and knows what to pull to get an answer from him. Why Loki have to be so stubborn?! Does he not know that she will get what she want one way or another…even she has to pit one friend against the other.

" That was an order, and I am your superior. Or should I take it up with your friend, and my boyfriend?" Cerise teased, making Loki grit his teeth. Ever since the beginning, Loki and Cerise had been at odds, vying for Shinukage's attention and care. Loki never did trust Cerise, worried that she would betray his childhood friend like she had so many others. When that woman throws away a man or betray him, they almost die with a broken heart or she left them in a dire or dangerous situation. That woman was dangerous, a serial heart breaker, and she took joy in others suffering. He didn't want her anywhere near Shinukage, but alas, his friend had chosen her to be his. He didn't know what his friend saw in that woman and hates that he value her over him, his best friend! Grimacing, Loki nodded, making Cerise smirk." Well, hand it over." Cerise pull out a delicate looking hand that has a few scars on it.

" My orders were to deliver this information directly to Shinukage, oath breaker, and I intend to do that." Loki replied, staring down Cerise." And I stand loyal by my friend's side." Cerise wince slightly at the nick name. She growls softily, she has to know who she competing against. Shinukage has been ignoring her lately and been busy. She has to make sure she is his main girlfriend.

" Well I stand by my lover's side, and I am not impeding your mission. I just want to get a look at who my love has his heart set on." Retorted Cerise, making Loki grit his teeth." So, as an order, give me the info." Loki looked very much like he wanted to hit Cerise, but he held out the dossier nonetheless with his other fist trembling to his side. He knew he can't lift one finger against her unless he wants to feel Shinukage's animalistic wrath, and the bitch knows it. He was force to watch Shinukage tear one of Shadow Steps apart in a dishonorable way for hurting Cerise. Cerise took it with a grin, examining the pictures of Raven with a contemptible look." So this is the pale pussy that got Shinu so riled up.. Hmm, not much to look at, but might be fun to break in." Cerise smirked, noticing the hairs in the file. Slyly grabbing one herself, she held onto it as she handed the dossier back to Loki.

" You do know what happens to those who try to hurt Shinukage, right?" Loki spoke, drawing Cerise's attention as Loki stepped into the shadows." They end up dead, or worse.. Watch your step, oath breaker."

" And you watch yours, second best." Cerise snapped back as Loki vanished into the shadows to deliver the message and to get away from the bitch before he attacks her. Looking over the hair strand she had plucked, a wide smile showed on her face." Now then, time to have a bit of fun with Shinu's new toy~"

Meanwhile, on the opposite of the city, Krieg, Tox, and Bella came back to the base, dragging their feet. Though Raven's spell trapping Tox ended when they got further enough away, they were each exhausted, sore, and worst empty handed as they stood before their leader, shaking somewhat as they noted that the chained sex slaves around his throne seemed to be freshy raped, indicating that their master was in an excited, impatient mood. From his throne, Shinukage's confident smirk had begun to sink, seeing that they didn't have any of his new prizes. His hands gripping the arms of his throne, he slowly began to rise, eliciting a gasp from Bella, Krieg withdrawing slightly and Tox shaking, gazing at the ground.

" So.. I take it you all failed?" Shinukage asked, his voice strong, and as sweet as poisoned honey. Seeing the trio staying silent, he sighed in irritation." Step forward." It wasn't a request, it was a command, one that shook the trio to their core, yet they didn't disobey. Looking up at Shinukage, Krieg sighed and shook his head.

" We weren't able to capture the Titans, or James.. Those girls were stronger then we had expected. In addition, Tox was disabled partway through the fight-"

" Hey!"

"- So we were forced to retreat." Continued Krieg, ignoring Tox's indignation.

" At least I didn't nearly blow up the whole tower!" Tox retorted, pointing at Krieg. Looking nervous, Krieg retorted. The tower is going to be their new headquarters once they take it from the titans.

" But I wasn't foolish enough to try and flirt with the pale one!" He quickly retorted, trying to displace the blame.

Shinukage had rolled his eyes, expecting the group to quickly dissolve and argue, though upon hearing mention of his target being flirted with, he stood upright quickly, silencing the bickering fools. Turning to Tox, his eyes narrowed. Tox gulp and give Krieg the stink eye.

" So, you mean to tell me-" He started, motioning with his hand as his magic caught Tox, pulling the startled man up so that Shinu's hand gripped his throat."- That you, knowing full well that I had my sights on making Raven mine, still tried to touch and flirt with her?" His expression was soft, but his eyes were burning with intense hatred. He wants to be the first to touch and flirt with her. Tox struggled in his grasp, gagging and choking as he felt Shinu's hand heating up.

" Ah am sorry, ah wasn't thinking! Ack! Ah won't lay a hand on her, ah promise!" Tox begged, winching in pain as the Shinukage tightened his grip on his throat, watching in horror as Shinu gripped his wrist, Shinu smirking wide as he gripped Tox's wrist tightly.

" I will make sure of that." He said, casting his gaze to Krieg and Bella as he superheated his hand on Tox's wrist, the shouts of Tox's suffering echoing through the facility as he melted through Tox's flesh, ripping his hand off with slow, deliberate enjoyment. Tox's screams and cries fill the whole building before Krieg and Bella screams join his screams.

The next day was uneventful except a few awkward times where some of Raven's cloths, even undergarments gone missing. Raven starts checking her hamper, the laundery, and Starfire's room due to their undergarments getting mixed up from time to time, but the lost undergarments are nowhere to be found. Embarrassed and curious, she start looking around the tower and found the pile of her missing cloths in the Sick Bay. It turned out Lynx was the thief stealing her cloths to make a soft and warm nest near James bed. Of course, this led to an awkward discussion between Lynx and Raven, as well as James. It didn't help that Lynx mentioned that James liked her scent, making both James and Raven avoid each other's eyes for a while, and James to keep a closer watch on his mischievous companion. In addition, it recently came to light that James had an accelerated healing that came from Jackal's tea, provoking some questions from the Titan's on just how he had met Jackal.

" To be honest, I had met Jackal back in Spellward back when I was younger.. My mother was a high priestess of a holy temple." James explained, Raven's eyes widening at this news." My birth was considered a mockery to most, and a curse to some.. One of the other priests had cornered me, yelling that my existence was an abomination to their church, and attempted to end my life.." James sighed, before smiling somewhat." That is when I met Jackal. He saved my life, defending me and sending the priest running. Since then, we have been best friends."

Looking up, James rubbed along his arm before continuing.

" While we don't share everything, he hasn't hesitated to protect me or watch over me, and I do the same. Even after I left the temple he stuck by me." Rubbing the back of his head, James began to blush lightly." There were some times we had a bit of trouble with each other, like his flirty nature and naughty pranks, but I couldn't ask for a better friend." Robin looked pensive, while Raven looked suspicious. Cyborg walked forward, patting James' shoulder.

" So wait," Started Beast Boy, looking curious.", You have known him since you were a kid? How old is he?" James laughed, but shrugged.

" Beats me. At least as old as I am , eighteen , though he hasn't seemed to change much in all these years."

" So he will stay the same age forever?" Asked Starfire, James laughing.

" Maybe, he tends to avoid the topic when I bring it up with some sexual teasing, so careful if you ask him ." James retorts, the Titans mentally making sure to not ask Jackal about his age.

As the third day since the attack comes on, James continues getting to know the other Titans, but finds himself more interested in Raven, despite her initial coldness and the misunderstandings they get into, including the half-demoness' refusal to be around him if he gets too close when they are alone because of their sexual close calls. While James is becoming sexually frustrated from her unintentional teases, he understands that she is a bit shy and reserved. Still, if this keeps up, his inner demon will take its sexual frustions out on her. Thinking a bit, James ponders that maybe they need to take a break from each other, to give them both time to cool off.

James locked himself inside the Sick bay for a couple of days, only come out for meals until the Titans decide to check on him later to find the room empty but neat and clean with a few of his belongings. The Titans panic and begin to search for him, until they found him in the work out room, training and practicing his moves.

James is holding on to the handle of Lynx's tail, so he can swing Lynx around. Lynx is twisting and turning in the air like a whip, lashing out at anything that moves close to James. She quickly wraps around the training robots and James tosses them around toys with her help. He flips her so he holding near her head and her tail is free to move and thrash about, her blade free. Swinging her around in a wide circle, he slices through the robots that corner him like butter. His movements are graceful and precise like a skilled dancer, not a single move wasted in his movement. The Titans watch him and Lynx train, impressed that James bounced back so fast and the skill in which he uses Lynx. Thankfully Lynx is durable and flexable enough to be used as a weapon. The male half-demon smiles at the Titans as soon he saw them, wiping the sweat off his and Lynx"s body.

"Dude, that's so awesome! How you do that? Can you train us to use her?" Gawks Beast Boy as he stares in amazement, Starfire flying towards James and wrapping her arms around James in a hug.

" Let us celebrate your recovery and skill James!" She says, giving him a tight hug before letting him go." How did you heal so fast? Do you have healing powers like Raven?" James rubs the back of his head.

" I been working with her for years, training and knowing how she fights and how we fight together. I can train you to use her, but it's up to her if she wants to work with you. As for healing , I do have healing powers and I can heal fast when I not feeling too stressed and focused my powers on healing. Thank you again for caring for me." James replies, patting Starfire's shoulder.

Raven is hanging near the back of her friends. Her face and body is covered by her cloak to hide herself from him, except for her soft, pale lips. He wonders why she hides herself from people, still remembering the time he kissed her.

" Why you build muscle or have weapons if you have magic?" ask Raven with curiousity. James smiles at her softily with a gentle chuckle before answering.

" What a cute question." Seeing the confusion on her face he quickly continues." For the very same reason you have trained your physical strength or wield those chakrams; if I run out of magic, I can use hand to hand combat or convert my strength into power for magic. In addition, many of my tools store magic and energy which I can draw upon." Stretching, he turns to view out of the window nearby, gazing at Jump City in the distance. Seeing his gaze, Robin speaks up.

" Are you feeling a bit cooped up? If you would like, we could probably take some time off to show you around Jump City." He said, smiling peacefully.

" I think I would getting out of the Tower to see the city. Some fresh air would do me good. Oh, but first, mind if I use your shower? I kinda need to clean up." James asks, blushing a bit. He hates asking to use showers but there no showers in the sick bay and the showers are in their rooms. Robin nods and agrees, also letting James know that one of them will be waiting for when he gets done to help show him around.

When James finally came out of Robin's room, he is surprised to see Raven is waiting for him. She still in her normal uniform, though her cloak isn't covering her whole body and her lovely face is exposed. Seeing his confusion, Raven speaks up.

" Since the others have a few things to do on their own, I am going to take you around Jump city and we will meet the rest of the gang for lunch at one pm. In addition, I will be taking you to some of my favorite places." She explained, lightly brushing some of her hair out of her face.

" I am eager to look around and take in the sights of the city. I am honor to a have you as a tour guide." James spoke up, smiling." So, how do we get off the island?"

" Leave that to me." replied Raven as she smiles softly, before looking serious." Also if Lynx is coming along, keep her hidden. There are thieves here that looking for easy pickings. And please, don't try to flirt with me, I am not in the mood for being aggravated." James nods in return, drawing a smile from Raven again. While Lynx makes herself comfy hidden in James' jacket, Raven opens a portal to the main land in Central Square near the water fountain. Curious onlookers stare at the two emerging from the portal. Raven is used to the citizen's stares and she is well known here, the people waving at her before going about their business. Closing the portal, Raven starts their tour around the city starting with the library and gardens surrounding it.

The Library was massive inside and the silence was thick. James tries to walk quietly as he can due to his size while Raven's footsteps are silent. There are rows upon rows of books surrounding them. It been ages since Raven had last been here. She wonders if there may be some books she can ask the Librarian to hold for her. While Raven is lost in her thoughts, James got the explorer bug and starts to wander off. Lynx wants them to stay together, and try to aim to grab one of the links of Raven's belt but missed. When Raven got out of her thoughts, she found James was missing. Cursing her luck, she had to fly around the building to find him. She was looking for fifteen minutes, startling a few people with her flying and found him on the second floor reading a alchemy book, with Lynx draped around his shoulder and nagging in his ear. He was so engrossed in the book that Raven had to tap his shoulder just to get his attention. He looks at her sheepishly as he mutters an apology for wandering off. Lynx grab a part of Raven's belt with her tail to make sure they don't get separated again.

After their time in the library, they decided to rest outside in the garden nearby, several shops also visible from the gardens. The garden is lovely and relaxing, allowing James to cool down from his thinking and Raven to relax calmly beside him on a bench. Lynx is stalking around bushes for some prey, but settles for the bugs for a snack to curb her growing hunger and get some protein since the birds are too quick and no rodents to snack on. She stays close to Raven and James so she won't get kidnaped by random person.

Relaxing on the bench with Raven, James watches Raven with a charming smile. She is very pretty in the sunlight, but he bet she a better sight in the moonlight where her pale skin must surely glow. Raven rubs her hair softly, smiling back which is a very rare sight. Nearby, there are two roses of different colors with a clear sign saying don't cut the flowers. Ignoring the sign, James cuts one of each off with a dagger, dethorns them with his blade, puts a little of crystal dust in his hands along with a pink rose petal, before cupping the flowers and dust in his hands and breaths on the mixture. Out came a lovely sparkly rose that smells heavenly, like sweet perfume, the two roses merged into a new, beautiful form. Starting to scold James for his disobediance, Raven blushes as he placed the sparkling rose in her hair. The two mages did not know that they are being watched, for nearby Cerise licks her lips as she spies on the two, her hands making intricate shapes as a magical glow forms around her hands. Thanks to that fool Loki's earlier mission, she was able to get a strand of Raven's hair. Finishing the spell, she smiles wider as Raven looks confused as she looks at her hands, wondering what was going on.

Moving her hands, Cerise uses her magic to puppet Raven's hands. Raven is startled as she feels her hands moving, her right hand is moving to her left breast, while her left hand moving to her groin, slipping under the fabric of her outfit to stroke directly against her own pussy. Her face burning, she gasps as she begins to finger herself, sliding in two fingers her cunt right in front of a red face, turned on James. Her walls are hugging her fingers as they are beginning to pump and stroke her inner folds, her eyes wide in shock. Her other hand rolling and squeezing her own breast, Raven is trying to hold in her moans and whines as she wiggling and thrashing around, the feeling intensifying. Her breathing getter more ragged, she bites her lip cutely as she struggles to hold on her moans, quickly looking around for whoever cast that spell or did this to her, worried about who else might be watching.

She is mortified, trying to pull her hands away from her sensitive parts, before turning away from James when she can't.

" I-I am sorry James, something has come over me!" she hisses, trying to ignore the pleasure she is giving herself, only to blush more as she realized she is now facing a crowd of stunned people who can see her touching herself. No one seen the cold and distant Raven acting like this, and in public no less!' This can't be happening!' Raven thinks, trying to twirl so her cloak can cover her body, letting out a gasp as traitor hands pinch her own nipples. Waves of pleasure is threatening to drown her and making her body feel hot and ready. Her hands won't listen to her, no matter how she fights, crossing her legs as her fingers begins to pump faster into her own cunt, her breathing getting hotter. Her thighs glistening and pressure building up fast, Raven is struggling to get to her feet to bolt, but her legs feel like jelly. Trying to avoid even more embarrassment, the witch quickly runs into the nearby shop, hiding in some curtains that match the color of her cloak, bowling some people over in the process to get away. She is praying none of the villains saw that. Word like that will spread through the villain community like wild fire.

James is startled, turn on, and worried about Raven. He was transfixed on her actions, but at the same time his desire was awakening his inner demon. He is surprised on how fast Raven bolted, quickly moving to find her and fast. He pulled people to their feet and took off to try to find Raven's scent. Running as fast as he can due to his erection and tight pants, he followed her strong scent into the store, leaving the stunned chatting crowd behind. The people inside the store are a bit stunned and startle on having the famous cloaked titan flying into the store, hiding in the curtain and making a beeline for the dressing stalls, in the process nearly knock down people and merchandise. They want to check on her, but she is famous on being moody and they are scared to rub her the wrong way. They swear that they saw her usual emotionless, gray face was deep red with embarrassment and desire. The customers were alarmed when they saw a stranger come in after Raven, but are relieved that he going to check on her, pointing in the direction she went.

" Raven, are you ok? Where are you? I know you are in here somewhere." Said James as he looking around. He suspects that she may be in one of the stalls but he don't want to get on the ground to look for her boots, in case he may get a boot to the face or get yank up by some of the locals trying to protect their heroine.

Meanwhile Cerise is laughing her ass off. That demon girl is so shy and modest, but that girl can run! She is going to have a blast with this puppet. It seems that the girl have never touch herself before or rarily touch herself. It was delicious on how she squirmed and wiggled under all those eyes and that was a light foreplay touch! Cerise began to wonder what Raven would do if she really plays with her. She can't wait for round two, but she needs to be careful or else she will feel Raven's wrath… But she doesn't want to let her new toy out of her sight. She picks up the rose that Raven dropped while trying to flee and smell the sweet perfume of Spellward Rose. How she missed James sweet gifts and delicious tender love, as well his sensitive heart. It was a nice change of pace from the dominant and slightly possessive Sakugi, and she couldn't deny feeling a fondness for him for the way James treated her. She half regretted the night of her betrayal to James.

Raven's face is red as she hides inside a dressing stall. Her hands finally stop so she can calm down. Thankfully the store was a clothing store, and there was some tissue in the stall which she used to wipe up the juices with to clean up. She is breathing heavily as she leans against the wall, panting before jumping near to the ceiling as she hears James voice. Leaning against the door to block it, she shaking her head.

" I..I am in here! Don't come in." Raven Replies, rubbing her arms nervously." Something was controlling me, that wasn't me."

" I believe you Raven. You are modest woman. I never believe for a second that you did that on your own free will." said James as he trying to coax Raven out of the dressing stall. Around Raven's stall, lights are flickering and popping as her emotions are running high." I still think highly of you, regardless of what happened." James is tapping his foot as he waiting outside of the stall. Some are asking what going on between them but James said it was a very delicate matter. Minutes pass and Raven still inside the stall calming down and meditating. What is taking her so long?! He could rip the stall door out off the hinges but that would get him in trouble with the store and that would push Raven away from him.. The poor woman deserves to have some quiet alone time to settle down.

"Raven, please come out before I have to come in there and carry you out. The store needs its stall back." Said a frustrated James as he feels customers looking at him and he is struggling to keep Lynx hidden and off the designer belt rack display because she like pretty belts. Last thing he need is to argue with the store owner mistaken Lynx as a designer belt when a customer tries to buy her. That had happened several times while he shopping at some of his favorite cloth stores in Spellward. She does it to get attention, or comments on how good she looks or to annoy the hell out of him and loves to shock people when she comes to life in their hands.

" I need a few more minutes to recoup please.. Do you have any idea who done it or how they done it?" Replied Raven's voice.

" I have a few ideas on who it could be. Quite a few Tainted Shadow's members use magic or voodoo, or other controlling magics. I remember Cerise used to do it too..." Sighs James, rubbing his arm." Take your time raven."

Ten minutes later, the stall finally open and the witch came out mostly calm and composed. Without a word she left the store with James right behind her. Whoever did that to her would feel her wrath. Raven is leading them from the heavy crowded places.

" HEY!"

Raven turn around and saw James apologizing to a startled citizen with a hot dog that they passed a few moments ago. The man was fine a moment ago. Before Raven could speak, James asked her a question that startled her and surprise her.

" Know a place where we can get a drink for us and a snack to hold Lynx? She almost grab his hot dog out of the bun as we passed by him."

Following the duo closely by from the shadows, Cerise tracks them to China Town, to Raven's favorite tea shop, the Red Dragon, which is owned by middle age Won Song Lee, a Chinse man who is a good friend of Raven, and unofficial mayor of China Town. Cerise takes notes that Raven does not like crowds, Raven seeming visibly perturbed at having forgotten that Mr. Lee warned her that it gets busy around noon. The place was packed and loud, but got silent as the two half demons walked inside. Whispers began to spread throughout the store as the people spotted the normally solitary Raven with a friend, and a male one at that. The silence is broken by a familiar voice: Mr. Wong Lee. Mr. Lee is five' two, round face, soft brown eyes, long black mustache and short black hair and always in tea shop clothes in his store. He is scolding at the crowd in Chinese on staring, leading Raven and James to a more quiet part of the store. Raven introduces the two men as they walk to the table. Once they got a table secure, James order some dumplings and tea to share as Raven heads to the bathroom to wash up.

Raven rushes to the bathroom to wash her hands, face and meditate in one of the stalls. Cerise wants to reapply her make up to hide her tell tale scars on her face and neck. She will wait for the witch in the bathroom while redoing her make up. When Raven got out of the stall after a good while, she was floored with what she saw in front of her; a young woman with several nasty slash scars all over her face, neck, and upper chest. She would be drop dead gorgeous if it weren't for the scars. Raven caught herself staring but the woman didn't seem to mind. Clearing her mind, she looked concerned to the woman.

" I apologize for staring but, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you? How old are thoses scars?" She asked, stepping forward in case the woman needed aid.

" Wild beast attacked me while my boyfriend and I were in our secret spot in the Flickering Forest near Spellward several months ago." Cerise answered, turning back to view Raven, smirking softly." I am Cindy. What is your name?"

" Raven. I am sorry for staring impolitely." Raven replied, feeling a slight tinge of discomfort.

" Not at all. I get it more then I want.. But if you could, would you mind helping me with my makeup? If you would like, I can do you as well." Cerise beamed, Raven nodding slightly.

"I am not that good at putting on makeup, but I will try. Though, you don't need to do my face. I don't wear makeup that much." Raven replied, still feeling guilty. Raven is struggling with the make up because she don't use it that much, and she does not normally bother with it that much unless they have a special event to go to like a ball or a formal event. Starfire more of expert at it than she is. So focused was Raven on applying the make-up, that she did not notice the jealous look on "Cindy's" face as she clumsy apply the make up on. Such a beautiful face, untroubled by age or wounds.. Still, she could do a better job at applying the make-up. Cerise scolds at Raven and did a little demo on Raven to show her how to apply it correctly.

" Sorry sorry." Raven replies, feeling a bit self-conscious as Cindy applies the eye-liner on herself." So, you meeting someone special to warrent all this?" Cerise makes a dark face, gripping the sides of the sink and sighing.

" No.. I am alone, though you have a way of pointing out my flaws.." She replied, Raven rubbing the back of her head.

" I apologize again.. How about I make it up to you? You could dine with me and my friend if you would like." Cerise is surprised and pleased that Raven would take her to their table, giving her a chance to flirt with her ex.. Assuming of course that snake wasn't there or doesn't detect her first. Taking her offer, Cerise waits as Raven takes forever with the cover up, doing a ok job until Cerise helped speed up the process. After the scars are hidden, they emerge from the bathroom, Raven is leading Cerise to their table, which James is holding for them while trying to protect the dumplings from Lynx. Cerise had to control herself not to rush at James and start smothering him in kisses and start grinding against him. She smiles as he has that cute curious look on his face, the look she remember he does as he trying to remember something or remember a face.

" I have a feeling that I seen you before. What is your name?" asked James as he cock his head to the side in a cute way as he trying the place where he seen her before.

" I am Cindy, we might have hung out in Spellward. My you are handsome and charming." purrs Cerise as she approach him with a playful glint in her eye. James is taking a step back, looking at Raven for a little help. Lynx grab the tea cup with a coil feeling protective of James, enchanting the tea to reveal any hidden magics. With a whiplash, she swings the tea at Cindy, splashing all over Cerise to expose her identity. When James saw who it was, a look of rage, hate, and anger flood his face.

" Cerise!?" Roars James, his soft ruby red eyes flash red and while he bares his teeth. The people around them cower away from him and some are looking at Raven with pleading eyes to protect them. Cerise however smirks, stepping a bit closer.

" Ohhh honey, don't be that way. Lets make up~. I miss you babe." Purrs Cerise as she gets closer to the hissing mage, but Raven steps between the two former lovers. Black magic envelopes her hands and she is barring her teeth. There a smirk on Cerise's scarred face as she faces down Raven, her own hands lighting up in sickly orange magic.

" You tried to use me! How dare you!" Raven growled, trying to control her anger as she readied herself." I won't let you hurt James again."

" Stand aside you little girl, before I make you!" Cerise murrs back, lunging at Raven and causing her to leap back, Raven desperately trying to hold back James." For a demoness, you lack any real curves that a man can grab and hold. Still, that was good public show you put on in the park. I can give you better pointers on masturbating out in public, and how to work a man's cock with your mouth and hands." Cerise continues to taunt, Raven's face burning red and her eyes widening.

" What do you know about that!?" Raven yelled, her anger getting the better of her.

" For a demon, you are quite modest. Don't have a lot of guys to practice on, or too shy to flunt your assets?" Taunt Cerise with a sneer as she suggestively stroking her own curves, her magic making Raven's hands move to follow Cerise's commands. Surging with anger, Raven tries to fight Cerise's magic, James waving his arm in a wide arc and dousing Cerise in the magic. His spell made Cerise shiver in discomfort, but also canceled her control over Raven's hands.

Thanks to the previous insults and the embarrassment that Cerise put her through, Raven cheeks burned deep crimson as she made to leap at Cerise, trying to use her arms to slash at the sick woman as James grab Raven around the waist. Even with him holding her back, the titan is kicking and swinging at Cerise, before calming herself down. James still has a firm grip on her until Raven demand him to let go. The two women are staring at each other.

" It is hard to be mad at someone who looks like a rejected bride of Frankenstein, but your outside isn't half of ugly as your inside..." Retorts Raven, smirking cruelly. Cerise howls in rage and launches herself at the titan, the two witches becoming locked together in a witch cat fight. James and Lynx are trying to keep the spells from going out of control and destroying the place. A few brave locals try to separate the two women, but the ones that try to restrain Cerise was tossed around like rag dolls with magic and landed in heap. Raven shake off her restrainers without hurting them too much and launch back into the fight.

Back in his home, Jackal observes his main screen as several waves of corruption and power fluctuate on it. The fight catches Jackal's attention, the sheer amount and ferocity making him worry for his friend's safety, Jackal quickly warping there before hurrying inside. Ducking chairs, cups, teapots, and merchandise, he saw the two women fighting and James trying to protect Raven and the people with spells as Lynx is slithering on the floor spitting venom spells and trying to bite Cerise, until the two women cling together, clawing, scratching, and rolling around on the floor. James is trying to pry the two struggling women apart but they have a death grip on each other.

" Jackal, will you help me peel Raven off of Cerise before they end up killing each other!" grunts James as he notices his friend nearby.

" Sure, you hold Raven and I will handle the bitch." Jackal responds, quickly moving behind Cerise, moving his strong arms behind hers in a full Nelson. Cerise shrieks in surprise, trying to escape but Jackal got her well secured.

"You rather have that tiny stick girl over me?! That bitch can't replace me! I know how you like it. I bet she doesn't even know how to work your cock!" Shrieks Cersie as she struggles against Jackal's grip. James is struggling to keep Raven in his arms, the mage wiggling and squirming in his grasp. Raven is steaming so much, that he has to nearly man handled her to get a better grip.

" You loved fucking me, but you never did love me! You proved that by handing me over to your true love, Shinukage!" James snaps back, wrestling with Raven." Her name is Raven and I prefer her company. She's more of a woman than you will ever be! Jackal, take her out of here!" Jackal nods, moving with Cerise back towards the exit.

" Jackal, I will give you the best sex you ever had if you let me have some time with my James." Moans Cerise as she grinds her plump ass against his groin, moaning like a whore. James is looking at Jackal, awaiting his decision with trepidation due to Jackal's lustful nature. Jackal moans softly as he feels her grinding her smooth ass against his groin, smirking slightly as he looks at Cerise, who thinks she won this fight. Looking at James, Jackal smiles.

"Sorry bitch, but bros before hoes, and you are far worse than any ho." He remarks, grinding back against her, before wheeling his head back, slamming it into the back of her head. Cerise falls limp in his arms, James looking relieved that his friend picked him over his ex.

"Find out what you can from her. Also she will be an handful." James commented, nodding to Jackal." Don't let your guard down for a second and thanks again brother."

"Not as much of a handful as Raven will be if you don't put her down. I expect that the Shadows might try to counterattack to get Cerise back, so be prepare. I will take care of any come my way, but still, stay safe brother." Jackal replied as Raven began to beat James' chest with her fists. Jackal salutes bows once to him and Raven before vanishing in a green flash of light with Cerise draped over his shoulders. James finally put Raven down when Jackal and Cerise is gone.

"For such a small attractive woman, you punch WELL above your weight." Said James as he touches the hidden bruises and whelps." Sorry about your cloths, and sorry that you met Cerise."

Reaching into his pouches, James starts using some of his herbs and tonics to heal Raven's wounds, using some of his magic to help repair her outfit. Raven is still steaming about Cerise, never having been so insulted in her life! She is not a stick, she have some curves and feminine assets, and she knows how to please herself, even if she hadn't been with anyone else... Sighing and looking over James' wounds, she laments on losing her temper so fast and on hurting James with her struggling. Standing still, she allowed him to help patch her up, keeping her face hidden in the cloak. As James was cleaning a cut on her cheek, she opened her eyes.

" I'm sorry," She said softly, catching James by surprise.", for hurting you I mean.. I didn't mean to become so.. Cruel." James smiles softly, stroking her cheek with one hand, bringing a slight blush to Raven's cheeks.

" It is ok, I understand. We all have moments like that." James spoke, still smiling softly." No need to apologize. I just hope our next date is better then this one." Raven flushes and pushes James for his joke, a small smile on her face as James laughs. Checking her new communicator, Raven made sure to let the Titan's know that Jackal had aided them in apprehending one of the Tainted Shadows, though she didn't say much more after that, James taking the hint. After apologizing to Mr. Lee and offering to pay for the damages, the duo leaves the shop, Lynx quickly following behind with a dumpling in her mouth before she snakes up James' leg.

Outside the shop, Raven was surprised to see a familiar blonde headed girl looking through the window of a clothing shop while smiling mischievously. Seeing Raven tensing herself, James looked curiously at the girl before readying himself as well. The teen looked like a normal blonde haired blue eyed white girl with a pink headband and pink shirt and blue jeans. Seeing the duo out of the corner of her eye, the girl faces them with a smug look.

" Well look at that, who would've thought that YOU finally got yourself a boyfriend, and a cute one to boot!" The girl said, smirking at Raven. James blushed at the compliment and innuendo that this girl implied, while Raven seemed annoyed.

" He isn't my boyfriend, just a friend." Raven quickly said, crossing her arms and making James slightly sad." When did you get out of prison Kitten?" James blinked a bit, before realizing that Kitten was the girl's name.

" Me and daddy got out two days ago for your information! We still have our connections." Kitten replied, before smiling as she stepped forward to James." So, you aren't together? Meaning your siiingle?" Kitten continued, Raven moving between the two of them.

" Knock it off Kitten." Raven retorted, the two girls glaring daggers at each other. Feeling James' hand on her shoulder, Raven looked back surprised at him.

" One catfight is enough for today." he said, smiling at Raven before looking at Kitten." Sorry Kitten, but Raven and I have somewhere to be." He kept a calm, polite face as he walked with Raven past a fuming Kitten, Raven softly smiling as James walked with her with his hand on her shoulder.

After their little spat at the tea shop, Raven thought it might be a good idea to show James a more quiet, calming area. Lynx was just comfy chewing on her dumpling, smiling at James who just looked surprised that she had managed to snatch some of the dumplings.

" Really?" Raven asked as she noticed where James was looking.

" Phaat? Ah wash hungry." Lynx said between chewing on another dumpling, James quickly reminded her to not talk with her mouth full. Lynx just smiled, the dumpling forming to her smile. Laughing softly, James also noticed that even Raven had a small smile, until she quickly corrected her face.

" Now that I think about it, I am kinda hungry too." James spoke, rubbing his belly." Since our last meal was interrupted, why don't we have lunch with the others?"

" That's a good idea, though expect a bit of arguing." Raven replied, using her communicator to call the other Titans. James was confused on what she meant by saying that there would be arguing, but quickly got his answer as he listened to the conversation between them all. There different places to try along the way, but BB wanted some pizza. Robin wanted to get some burgers, Cyborg was feeling like spaghetti, Starfire wanted hotdogs with extra mustard, and Raven didn't feel like pizza. Thankfully there happened to be a new burger place and they choose to give the place a try after BB found out it had vegetarian option.

As the Titans reunite for lunch, Beast Boy looks over at Raven's still fuming form curiously, before leaning close to James and tapping his shoulder. James looks at Beast boy with a curious look and a slight wince, while Starfire and Robin are trying to figure out what happen on their outing.

" Yo, why does Raven look grumpy? I mean grumpier than usual." Beast Boy asks, earning a slap to the back of the head by Cyborg. James didn't see the harm in telling a vague summary of the events that happened. He missed the glare that Raven gave him with narrowing eyes or the rumble of a growl from her throat.

" We happened to run into my ex-girlfriend Cerise... OWWW! What was that for?!" yelp James as rubs his arm when Raven punches his shoulder. Lynx hisses and starts trying to wrap around Raven, having had enough of Raven beating on her master.

" He isn't your punching bag, knock it off!" Lynx hisses, lunging at Raven.

" Lynx, she does not mean the attack. Be easy on her!" James replies, quickly moving to catch Lynx. Lynx is like a blur, but James somehow snatches the snake off of Raven and gives her a rough shake." Will you behave or do I have to leave you in the pouch for a few days as punishment?" Lynx looks annoyed, her hood spread open and hissing lightly, but she begins to calm down. Looking apologetic, she nods.

" I will behave master. Sorry Raven for ruffling your pretty feathers." Lynx says, Raven looking guilty.

" It is ok James, she was just protecting you." Raven said softly, earning a smile from Lynx." I am sorry for hitting you James." James beams, before rubbing the back of his head.

" It is ok Raven. Just go easy when you decide to hit me." James says while Lynx eagerly dances as she spotted the waiter coming towards them, James having to hide Lynx in his jacket.

When their food came, Lynx is sitting James lap to hide out of sight. Every time he try to take a reach to for the burger to take a bite, she hitting his hand sharply, 'asking' for a piece of the patty. James mutters "where are your manners?" as he cuts a small piece of the patty and tears it into smaller pieces before feeding it to the metal snake.

He explains to the titans that she needs protein to help her restock her venom or she get more hostile, grumpy and very easily irrated. Nodding in understanding, Beast Boy thinks about it for a bit, then chuckles.

" Does that include-" Beast Boy starts, only for Raven to hit him in the back of his head.

" Get your head out of the gutter." She mumbles, BB looking awestruck at her.

" What? I was just going to ask if that includes soy beans? What were you thinking?" Beast Boy retorts. Now Raven was the one to blush deeply, returning her attention to the meal. She is praying that no one notice.

James attention was drawn to the sound of hard slurping, his eyes going a bit wide as he sees Starfire drinking mustard out of the bottle, slight queasiness taking him as he watched Starfire sucking on the straw. Peeking her head over the rim of the table, Lynx giggles and nudges James to attract his attention.

" Think she does that for Robin?" Lynx asks softly. Making James blush and stuff her back into his pocket to get her quiet. Thankfully no one seemed to notice their discussion. Across from James, Robin smiled and spoke up.

" So, if you don't mind me asking, I was quite curious about Spellward. Mind telling me a bit about your home?" Robin asked. Putting down his fry, which Lynx hastily snatched up, James swallowed his food before answering.

" What would you like to know about it?" He asked, Robin shrugging slightly." Well, for one it can get a bit crazy there sometimes. There are quite a few neighboring forests and hot springs there, making it a good tourist attraction despite the mayor's slight paranoia of outsiders." James starts, smiling weakly." The Flickering Forest is a famous forest for the mysterious flickering lights there; perfect for throwing an outdoor party. Except for where you have to watch out for wisps or people crashing the party." Seeing their confusion, James explains a bit." Wisps are gaseous balls of magic and light, somewhat alive. They easily get excited with music and movement, dancing with the sounds. They can be as big as your torso, or small enough to fit in your hand." Taking a drink from his tea, James continued." I bet you have been wondering what Jackal meant by 'normal' criminals, right?" While he speaks, James is trying to think of a gentle way of telling them about how wild it can get at his home.

The Titans watch James with curious faces, Cyborg rubbing his chin.

" Well yeah we are curious, but you haven't exactly told us about Spellward, just the surrounding areas." Cyborg speaks up, James looking a bit nervous. James is observing their reactions carefully, before sighing softly.

" Where do I begin? The streets can be dangerous and crazy at times. There are more people like me then heroes and villains for one." James starts, being interrupted by Raven looking quizzical.

" People like you?" She asked, James smiling.

" Anti-heroes, or people just trying to live." James answers before continuing." Most people in the city know how to fight and are armed, sort of a natural feeling in a city of magic and mischief. There are even several fight clubs throughout the city to train at. It is mostly a city for those skilled in magic, or trained as warriors, though occasionally you could find religious types." James answered, before looking sullen." I hope you aren't judging me from where I come from, because though it can be chaotic from time to time there are plenty of good people there too." The Titan's shook their heads, James smiling softly as he took a drink from his tea. Feeling Lynx nuzzling his side, he lovingly pats her head in return.

" As for the city itself, it is a massive, brightly lit metropolis consisting of four parts; the main city itself, the hill on which it sits, the surrounding forests, and the Ethereal Aegis. The city was built in the past by a group of religious types and magic users ostracized by the outlying kingdoms. They had to leave their homeland to find a new place they could call their own, but I am sure you have heard that tale before." James joked, Lynx nipping his hand lightly." Anyway, the group discovered the hill, the top of the hill flat and the forests around the hill doused in magic. Even the hill itself had many magical gems and fuels inside of it, making it a perfect place for them to settle down. At first it was a village, but over time it grew into the vast city it now is. Of course, the original religion is still there.." James' face darkens as he looks down, Lynx's tail shaking angrily before James shakes himself out of it." But these days the city is ruled both by a council of people as well as the current High Priestess. Thanks to the council, the city has become more opened up with outsiders, and has even become something of a tourist spot in the outer areas, with several amusement parks and other exotic delights. However, the inner areas are only accessible to the cult."

Realizing what he said, he begins to cough loudly while trying to cover his face. Raven patted him on his back, but she managed to catch that little slip that he let out, looking at James curiously. After his coughing fit, James took a big drink of his tea.

" Friend, you mentioned a Ethereal Aegis. What is that?" Starfire asked calmly, attentively listening to James. James nods before speaking.

" The Ethereal Aegis is a powerful magical shield, meant to keep out anyone unauthorized to enter the city. Originally it used to cover all of the forests and areas, but it is now shrunk to cover just the inner areas. Still, if needed it can still extend to cover the entire area." James answered, preventing Lynx from stealing a bite of his burger." It is powered using the natural magics of the area, as well as some of the stones inside of the hill."

" It sounds like a pretty cool place." Said Beast Boy, smiling around his bite of soy burger.

" Sounds kinda dangerous." Robin stated, looking thoughtful.

" I think it sounds glorious." Starfire replied, beaming wide.

" Well, all of you are right, though it is more dangerous now with the Tainted Shadows controlling the outer areas.." James mumbled, looking sadly into his tea. The final tone of his voice let the other Titan's know that he was done speaking of his home, Raven placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Becoming thoughtful, Robin began to think on offering their help in taking back James' home, but seeing as James didn't want to talk about it for now, he decided to wait before asking him.

After they eat their food and paid they left, and walking back to the Tcar when there is odd sounds coming around the corner and the gang investates it. James raise an eyebrow in alarm and confusion when he saw mail boxes coming to life, trash cans jumping around and fire hydrated barking before one of them spraying them. James jumps to his feet, shaking off the water before helping the knocked down Beast Boy. They are all soaking wet, James now annoyed thanks to these rampant signs of magic.

"Some magic users are either having serious magic hiccups, trying to be funny, or trying to distract people." Mutters James as he wrings out his shirt.

"That's Mumbo's Magic. He is very tricky. Don't underestimate him." Explained Robin as he wringing out his cape and checking his equipment.

"Annoying how?" James replies sarcastically, kicking at the fire hydrant that tried to hump his leg.

"You are about to find out soon enough James. He is very close by." Said Cyborg.

The six of them followed the chaos, until they found the master of mischief in a jewelry store close by. Lynx wraps herself around James chest and waist until she is needed, observing the blue skinned magician humming and entertaining his captive audience, until Robin's birdarangs slice the ropes that are holding some of the hostages and Raven's magic catches them. Irked, Mumbo turns around to face the heroes.

" How rude of you to interrupt a show! I will teach you brats some manners!" said Mumbo as he twirls his wand and casts a spell at them. Lynx unwraps herself from James' waist and drops to the ground, using her enchanted tail to cut through the spell, rising into a defensive position in the sunlight between the villain and her friends, her gold and silver scales shining in the light. Opal eyes narrow as she stands up to look Mumbo in the eye, growling and hissing in warning. Mumbo is laughing with delight and clapping his hands; not the reaction Lynx was hoping for.

" Oh, what a nice prop! I know quite a few acts I could use a tool like you in my darling serpent." He laughs, his eyes twinkling. Lynx's face of confusion quickly turns to annoyance. To her the word prop is degrading. Her tail rattling, she decides to teach this guy a lesson in respect!

" Prop! Prop! I will show you prop! I will give you a taste of venom!" snarls Lynx as she charges at Mumbo. Before any of the Titans or James can grab her, the enchanted king cobra slithers at him with fangs bared before launching herself into the air.

" I don't think so my dear, yooou are coming with me!" Chuckles Mumbo as he moved his hat in front of him to suck her in, Lynx's eyes getting huge in shock and disbelief, the wind pulling her hard. As she being sucked in, Lynx grabbed the edge of the hat and clamps down, holding on for dear life while the rest of her is in the hat.

" Lynx!" shout James as she vanished into the hat, taking a chunk of it with her. Snarling, James flexes his muscles and draws out his blades." Give back Lynx or else! You don't know who you are messing with!"

" why would I give up such a good prop, or something I can sell to make a profit?" Taunts Mumbo as he twirls his hat." You don't know who you are messing with boy! I am the famous Mumbo. I have better use for her than a belt. But it seems I have some new loot that needs polishing and sorting, so see you later kids!" The titans and James charge at the villain, James' eyes blazing red. Before they could jump him, he vanish into this hat and the young heroes end up piled on top of each other, tangling themselves up. It did not help at all to have two cloaks and one cape to block the view on how to untangle. It took a bit for the group to untangle themselves without irritating each other, James panicking.

" We have to get Lynx back! She is one of my best friends.! We got to find her now." Said a steaming James as he grit his teeth and looking wildly around.

" He likes to do shows in his pocket dimension, or when he commits crimes." Explains Starfire." Perhaps she is there?" James groans in worry, his head in his hands. Looking up, he shakes his head.

" Do any of you know how we can get there?" He asks, hopeful. Seeing the looks on their faces, he sighed and looked sullen, before brightening up, a spark in his eyes." We need to contact Jackal."

 **sorry again about the long wait guys. i hope you have not gave up on me. please tell me what you think about the story. is the story to sexual? are the character in character? please read and review. are the chapter getting a bit too long?**


	5. Mumbo's Mad Circus

**I dont own the teen titans. Jackal belongs to my boyfriend Clawfoot. I thank him for editting the chapter and helping me out with the scenes.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Mumbo's Mad Circus

* * *

Looking over the serpent's stunning body, Mumbo finds himself smiling wider as he beheld the magics of her body, as well as the materials she was made of. Flawless scales of gold and silver that needs to be polished, a switch blade tail that can be used as a weapon or pick locks, and metal eye lids protect Lynx's opal eyes. Such a lovely piece of art and magic creation worthy to be in a museum. He runs his gloved hand over her smooth body, feeling the magic and trying to find places where he can access the magics inside her, without causing any harm to her body. After all, there was already a buyer in the market for this rare treasure, and he enjoyed the little tidbit of energy the 'buyer' gave him. Lynx sighs as she interprets the touch of his hand as a pet or a loving stroke.

"You like being touched, don't you Lynx?" asks Mumbo with a smile as he pets Lynx, intrigued at her reactions. Lynx's eyes snap open at his voice, jerking away from the hand. She stands up to strike with her fangs and tail, but when she got close a muzzle appear on her face and a cork on her dagger. Squeaking in surprise, she tries to shake the muzzle off from her, moving her tail to try and nuzzle the cork off from her tail, only to have Mumbo laugh and grab her just under her hood.

"Look my little sassy snake, you are in MY world now. Here I am the master. You got two choices: either you behave and I give you some love and attention, or act up and find yourself used as a jump rope or tied in a knot." said Mumbo as he looks at her with a firm look. Lynx's hood retract, her eyes softening as she realized her situation, the dagger beginning to retract back into the handle but the cork is in the way, leaving her to hang her head in submission. Seeing her submission Mumbo smirks, before snapping his fingers to call some of his assistants. " Smart snake. Now, I want her polished and cleaned until she is better than new! After all, I would like things perfect for when the buyer gets here."

" Mmmph.." Lynx mumbles as two musclemen grab her, taking her nearby to a large wooden tub full of bubbles. As they pop the muzzle off from her mouth, she flexes her jaw once before looking hesitantly at Mumbo, flinching as she realizes he has literal eyes in the back of his hat. Sighing in resignation, she lets out a muffled protest as a showgirl opens her mouth, using a wet rag to clean her fangs and inside her mouth. She is grateful that it isn't soap on the rag, but rather it tasted of blueberries as the showgirl cleaned off her old venom off her fangs. After her mouth was cleaned, Lynx coughed a bit before squeaking as a muscleman roughly grabbed her around her body and behind her head, only to have the showgirl grab another rag. "Don't be too rough on her, she needs to relax." the Showgirl says to the Muscleman as Lynx is starting to panic and wiggling around.

"Just making sure she doesn't hurt you." He replied, winking at the Showgirl as she rolled her eyes before wetting the new rag in the tub, pressing the warm wet washrag to her body and soothing the cobra at the same time. Lynx began to think on the strange conversation before murring in pleasure at the feeling of the washrag cleaning her, hissing slightly in pleasure as she closed her eyes. Relaxing in the muscleman's grip, she lets the showgirl stroke and clean her body with the washrag, the warm soapy water cleaning off the bit of sweat and dirt she had accumulated over the years. It had been a while since Lynx had been given a good bath, a fact she lamented on as she felt the rag stroking along her body and to her tail, a light blush coming to her face. As the showgirl moved the rag to her sensitive opal eyes however, Lynx recoiled as much as she could with the muscleman holding her. " Hey hey, not my eyes! They are sensitive!" She hisses, wiggling and squirming in the guy's grasp to try and break free. Seeing how much she fought, the showgirl pats Lynx's head while looking into Lynx's eyes. "If you don't want to have your eyes cleaned, I won't. After all, it looks like your eyes are clean enough." The showgirl says, smiling softly. Lynx relaxes in the guy's grip, hissing contently as she relaxes. However, her eyes went wide as a muzzle reappears on her mouth with a tool on the muzzle to hold her eyes open. The muscular man shook his head as he tightens his grip. "Sorry, but the boss wants every inch scrub." He replied looking at the showgirl as she shaking her head. Sighing, the showgirl grabbing a cotton ball and dabbling it in a alcohol-like cleaning and disinfecting mixture. Lynx is struggling as best as she could as the dreaded ball gets closer to her eyes. "No," she thought, "Not my eyes, they will hurt! Please no! NOOO!"

Nearby, Mumbo is observing how his magic has improved, thanks to the buyer's gift; before smirking as he heard Lynx's screams and shrieks in discomfort. "Sounds like my new prop is enjoying herself." Smirks Mumbo before looking over his shoulder to look at his minions, carrying Lynx who is polished to a shine. Turning to view the showgirl coming forward with Lynx wrapped around her body like a golden and silver sash to steal her body heat, the muzzle still on her face.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." mumbo joked, the showgirl giggling as her ears grew into cat ears and a she grew a tail. Moving forward, the villain mage grabbed unfortunate snake around the neck, holding her up and looking over her well-polished body and eyes.

"Easy easy! I am still tender." Lynx complained as the muzzle disappears, flinching as her shiny sore eyes took in the light. She never had been so miserable or sore after a bath, despite being so clean. Mumbo was surprised at how much magic he can detect from her now that her protective layer of dirt and grim was removed; a part of him wishing he had not already sold her. Looking her over as he smiles, before brandishing her as a whip. The crack was loud and sharp like a fine leather whip. She would be a great addition to the show. Lynx looks up at Mumbo in fear and annoyance.

"Well my dear, it will be a while before the buyer shows up, and it is a full house tonight. So why not help me give the audience a real show?" he spokes, dancing around while using her as a whip, before holding her in front of his face. " Rhetorical question my lovely prop."

Back with the Titans -

Despite his urgency to contact Jackal and get Lynx back, the Titans were able to convince James that the best place to contact Jackal was back at the Tower, so that he wouldn't shock anyone. His impatience getting the better of him, James immediately rushed off to the Tower, ignoring the frantic cries his friends. Raven and Starfire took after him, using their levitation to better keep up with him, while the others got into the T-Car to keep up. Inside the car, Robin thinks on what exactly had happened, already planning ahead in case of certain situations. " Yo, you think that Jackal might actually be able to help?" Asked Beast Boy, looking at Robin through the rear view mirror. " It is possible, we don't know exactly what Jackal can do. But James trusts him, so we will as well." Robin replied, looking up at Beast Boy before looking out the window. " I just hope we don't get turned into animals again.." Cyborg sighs, keeping the vehicle on the road as they drove after James. Despite James' stature being rather large, he could move quickly and efficiently, his skills honed from years of running and evading. He is weaving in and out of crowds like a skilled master weaver trying to shake them off his tail. The two female Titans were able to keep up however, flying close to him to try and snap him out of his hasty actions. They were surprise that he was not panting or sweating. " James! Wait up! We need the entire team to rescue Lynx, she is our friend too!" Yells Starfire, avoiding a few street lamps as they fly after him. James responds was picking up more speed and trying to blast the girls back but raven shield them with a spell.

When it seemed that James didn't listen, Raven flew at top speed and tackles him to the ground. The two are tumbling on the ground, protected by their cloaks until Raven lands on top of him. The cloak titan is using all her super human strength, weight and some of her magic to restrain him until Starfire catches up. She may be smaller than him but she is strong. James is struggling hard and wildly but Starfire finally arrives to helps restrain James until he calms down.

"Please calm down friend James, we only wish to help.." Pleads Starfire, trying to hold his arms with all of her might James is struggling to get the girls off of him without hurting them, but they pin him down good and until the T-Car rolls up. This is so embarrassing! How can they be so strong and look so soft?! 'We are wasting such precious time, I need to find Lynx now!' James thinks as he struggle before sighing in agitation.

"Ok, I won't run off if you let me up." pleads James as he force his body to relax. Raven and Starfire look at each other, before nodding as they get off of James as soon as they feel him stop struggling. As soon as he gets to his feet, James fiddles with the watch that Jackal gave him until he figure out how to use it communicator mode to contact Jackal while he gets in the T-Car with the others. It is a bit cramped, but he manages to squeeze in between Beast Boy and Raven. Raven is keeping a hand on his to keep him calm and prevent him from fleeing, while Starfire is flying outside the vehicle. Beast boy is throwing James a jealous look, wishing that Raven is holding his hand instead of James. "Jackal, come in buddy. I need your help! Lynx has been snake napped. Mumbo has her, we need to get into Mumbo's hat without him knowing. Can you do it buddy? Please, I don't know who else to ask.." pleads James with a hint of panic in his voice, leaving Jackal a message." If you can, meet us at the Tower."

Jackal is relaxing in his hideout, looking over a large detailed 3D map of all of Jump City, his eyes narrowed as he observes several anomalies on the map. While he had most luck in dealing with the Tainted Shadows and tracking down their movements, it seemed they were getting smarter now, deploying several large areas of corruption to prevent him from finding their hideouts and causing some trouble to the city itself. Thankfully he was able to set up several safe zones to shrink the corruption's effects. Suddenly, the phone watch rang. Grabbing the phone, Jackal listened in. Hearing the panic in James voice, Jackal nodded. " Not a problem, be in there in a flash." Jackal replied, sitting up before gripping his right claw, slashing the air in front of him. Where he slashed the air, reality distorted in front of him, like a tear through space. Stepping through, Jackal smirked widely. Just as the Titan's pulled up, a similar tear in reality appeared next to the doorway to the Tower, Jackal stepping through." You rang?" As Jackal steps through the portal, both James's device and the Titans' communicators chimed in. " Interdimensional teleport incoming! Designation: Jackal, access allowed." chimed the communicators before Jackal came in through the portal.

Relief washes over James' face as soon as he saw Jackal, getting out of the vehicle to move forward and hug his childhood friend. The rest of the Titans however are staring at Jackal with confusion and surprise, Raven recovering herself faster than the rest of the Titans. " What are you exactly?" asks Raven, a genuine look of interest and confusion breaking her usual mask. " Can you ask questions later? We need to get Lynx back!" James scolds her, before turning back to Jackal." Jackal, can you make a portal into the hat? I don't care if it a drop in or a walk in." Nodding heartily, Jackal affirms that he can, but in response to Raven's question, Jackal smirks.

"I am complicated." He replies, before regaining a serious face." I can make a portal, but it is going to be troublesome. In order for you to get in safely, I need to keep him distracted while you journey inside. That way he won't notice you guys inside his hat. Now, some part of him will still be in there, but I can keep him from doing his worst." Jackal finished, closing his past portal before opening a new one. Beyond it, James could see a massive theater featuring Mumbo on it, as well as other shops and places." If any of you want to help me handle Mumbo, feel free to volunteer. Those who want to go through, step in front of the portal."

James quickly got in front of the portal, looking at the Titans with a look that practically asked if they would join him. The Titans approach the portal with caution. Raven is timidly lagging behind her friends while looking at Jackal with an unsure look. Robin turns his attention to Jackal. "Jackal, are you sure you can handle Mumbo by yourself? He can be a handful, and plus Mumbo would be suspicious if only a few Titans show up. We have to stay together." Robin looking at Raven." what are you nervous about Raven? Is it because he turned you into a white bunny?"

The witches hands ball up into fists and there a soft growl rumbling in her throat and an eye is twitching. Seeing her agitation Robin raises his hands defensively." Sorry." The bunny subject is normally forbidden around Raven unless you want to piss her off. James immediately gets a mental image of Raven as a cute bunny he wants to pet and stroke. Was her fur soft and smooth? Did her nose twitch adorably? He thought it might be a cute light tease to help her loosen up, not really paying attention to Raven's reaction to Robin's questions.

"I bet you were a cute bunny. OOOWWWW! WHAT was that for?!" Scold James as Raven walloped him on his shoulder. The power of the punch greatly startles him. Jackal laughs as Raven pops James, then nods to the Titans.

" Not to worry, I can handle him. Just stay safe, all of you , ok?" Jackal replied, before turning leave. " Raven, stop beating up James, and don't worry James, she was a cute bunny." Jackal laughs before leaping through another portal he created, leaving the Titans and James to walk through the portal into Mumbo hat and to escape Raven's anger.

After Raven cools down enough to focus, the heros step through the portal onto the streets of Mumbo's world. Though the streets are empty of people, the Titans still sense foreboding. After all, they remembered all too well the incidents that happened last time they were here; they were turned into animals, had their powers removed, and nearly vanished forever. This time, they plan to keep their powers. James felt no such trepidation, observing the area around them while surprised at how elaborate the place is.

"Where do we begin our search ? We can stay undetected for so long." Ask James as he scans the immediate area, itching to get Lynx back.

"Lynx may be underneath the stage, under the trap door under the stage or in the prop room storage area. I remember Mumbo mentioned he may use her in several of his acts." Recalled Cyborg. But we can stay undetected for only so long, so I suggest we make our search quick." Now they have an idea of where to start, they have to figure out a way to get underneath the stage without being detected by Mumbo, and to actually find the theater to begin with. As they begin to make their way to the theater, the device on James' wrist glows. The glow must mean something.

"Something is not right here, this world feels different than last time. I can't figure out what it is." Mutter Raven as she looking around nervously. Raven spots some handimen rushing towards them along with some card people. "We got company!"

" Mumbo must be feeling nervous if these guys are just hanging out in the open!" Robin yells, wielding his staff.

" We don't have time for this, we have to find Lynx!" James growls, wielding his daggers." Let's deal with this quick!"

As the titans were busy with serval of the guard of 'Mumboland', Mumbo himself was busy looking over the magics that had constructed Lynx in his hideout in the real world.

"My, my, what intriguing spells you have wound in you! Makes me a bit sad that I will be selling you." Mumbo chuckled, observing Lynx through a special lens.

" I thought you said you would not sell me if I been a good prop! Was that a lie?!" Shriek Lynx. She trying to wiggle but she can't move. As his smirk got wider, a part of him wonder just how he himself could gain theses magics. So absorbed he was in examining Lynx; he almost didn't notice the figure coming up behind him in his hideout." Oh, already here?" He turned around to view the stranger.

"Of course. Our deal dictated that in return for our gift, you would procure for us the serpent." The cloaked figure as he looks at the trapped serpent. " Am I correct in assuming that you enjoyed a little taste of power we gave you? "

Mumbo laughed, a flash of dark purple appearing in his white eyes. Lynx eyes widen in fear and horror as she reconized that shade of purple. How did she not pick that up?!

"Have I enjoyed it? It was a blast!" Mumbo exclaimed as he explode into confetti, only to reform just after. " I have never felt this kind of power before. I tell you, I must have the full package!" Mumbo grin faded as the stranger held out the other hand, offering a syringe filled with some strange, bubbling black ooze. "What is that?" There is a little curiosity and a hint of fear in his voice.

"why, it is the source of your new power Mumbo. A genetic cocktail of magic and science. This, is the power you have tasted, the power of the Tainted Shadows." The stranger spoke, his hidden smirk growing wider. " And all you have to do to seize it, is to deliver on our deal. Think on what you can do with this power!"

Gulping slightly, Mumbo looking between the Syringe and Lynx. Lynx is wildly shaking her head. She is trembling, her scales make a merry sound as she trembling as she silently pleading Mumbo not to hand her over. Slowly, his cocky grin came back as he gripped Lynx's cage, offering it to the stranger. Lynx is going crazy. She is slamming herself all over the cage and trying to stab them through the bars but there a cork screw firmily on her tail.

"No, don't do this! You don't know what that stuff will do to you!" Lynx panicked, shaking the cage. Mumbo seemed to consider her words for a second, before his eyes flashed purple again.

"Sorry my little prop, but a deal is a deal." Mumbo replied, his grin getting wider as the stranger offer him the syringe. Reaching to grab it, a massive shock wave shook the old theater, Mumbo barely able to grip the syringe in his gloved hand. The stranger seemed nervous, pulling Lynx into his coat. He has to get out of here before anyone can rescue the snake. She is almost impossible to get a hold of because she either in James' hands or wrapped around his body, plus she has weapons on both ends to defend herself.

"Seems you have some company. I suggest you ingest the serum immediately." Spoke the stranger, before attempting to vanish into the shadows, only to look nervous as he couldn't. He got to get out of here with the snake but she began fighting extra hard at the sound of the blast.

Jackal, I am here! The Tainted Shadows are here!" Yelled out Lynx as she recognized the energy of shock-wave, only for the T.S. member to slam her hard into the side of the cage to stun her.

" Be quiet you!" Hissed the stranger, using some of his magic to knock her out cold.

" No running Mumbo!" Rang Jackal voice through the theater, the stranger running for the back door seeing as just teleportation was nullified." Time to bring this act to a close!" Jackal roared, sending the theater doors soaring past Mumbo, who glared at Jackal before putting on a twisted grin. Mumbo still senses the Taint member and Lynx still in the building, so he will have to keep Jackal from rescuing her.

" No my angry fan, the show is just getting started!" Mumbo cried out, before stabbing the syringe into his arm, the foul corruption being pumped into his veins. Jackal could only glare as he watched Mumbo's eyes burn dark purple. He knew he was in for a fight, and hoped that James and the Titans would be ok, for who knew how this transformation would affect Mumbo's world. How he wished he got here sooner to take that syringe, now things are going to get worse for James and the Titans, plus he has to hunt down Tainted Shadows member to get the serum but only certain members carry it!

Mumbo's world is changing and morphing right in front of the Titans and James in form of shadows. The minions are yelping and shrieking as their bodies and minds are changing as dark mist takes them over, the shadows cloaking and grabbing them like a living infection. The minions are stepping back and even let the Titans loose during their transformation, their only concerns the pain and pleasure that is surging within them. The Titans are confused at first, but they quickly take advantage of the state to counter attack. Minions are flying left and right and land in dark allies where the darkness cloaks them well. The Titans are staring around them at their changing surroundings and in the surrounding shadows, as well as the sounds of screams and pleasured moans intermingling.

" Are we still in Mumbo's hat?!" Asked Beast Boy, the Titans huddling together to not get grabbed by the spreading mist and shadows.

" Yes, but more corrupted.." Raven replies, raising her arms to project a shield to protect them from the taint, yet before she can James' gift from Jackal lets out a loud series of beeps, creating its own shield around the Titans and him as the shadows surged to swallow them. Shrinking back, Raven's eyes were wide as the twisted corruption surged around them, kept back by the shield. All they could see beyond the emerald glow of the shield was inky blackness, Cyborg patting James' back.

" Remind me to thank Jackal for giving you that gift." He said, the others nodding in agreement.

Jackal slams into Mumbo, ramming him through the piano that was on stage with the sound of crunching wood, before observing the wreckage for Mumbo as he casualty dust himself off and readjest his hat." Not the best of ideas Mumbo, messing with the Tainted Shadows. Don't you know just how fucked up they can be? Are they worth throwing your sanity, your dignity, your very identity?!" Jackal yelled, bracing for Mumbo to reveal himself.

" Sanity? Dignity? Do you have any idea who you are talking too?" Replied Mumbo, his voice deeper as he rose from the stage. His body had changed, no longer the silly magician he was before. He was buffer, his nose more crow like, his wide grin splitting ear to ear as his eyes pulsed purple. He was taller, standing with an air of confidence normally reserved for those in his audience, his coattails billowing behind him like some twisted tails of shadow, his gloves now hardened to gauntlets, his wand now a long staff with a sharp, cruel end. Raising his staff high, before slamming it down onto the stage, his coat fanned out, several burst of fire coming from around him." I am the Great Mumbo! And NO ONE can steal my identity, not the Tainted Shadows, and not some pimp wannabe!" He twirled his cane, reeling it back before pointing it at Jackal, a massive murder of crows bursting from his staff directly at Jackal, every crows beak and talons elongated and covered in blood. The cawing was deafening as a deadly tide of beak and claws are almost on top of a surprisingly calm Jackal.

As the shadows fade away to reveal the world around them, the group was surprised to see the scene around them is dark and seedy looking, warped by the taint itself. It looks more like a red light district than a theater strip, rows of brothels, sex toy shops, and drug emporiums. The Titans are blushing at the signs now, while James has a blank look on his face, like if he is used to this type of scene or seen worse. Their thoughts are on Jackal and how he may be doing. James is praying that Jackal is ok.

Starfire is curious on what going on inside the buildings, but is afraid that she may get grabbed.

"What is going on James?" ask Robin with a concerned look on his face. The sounds of music and moans play from some of the buildings, some of the converted residents watching the group with smirks or smiles. One such resident, a strong male prostitute wearing only a red thong and mask over his eyes thrusts his hips at them, Starfire immediately blushing and averting her eyes. Beast Boy wrenches his eyes away from the sight of two playboy bunny ladies kissing each other, while Cyborg waves off a gentleman trying to sell him some weed from his cloak.

"Mumbo is corrupted, I don't know how much he will change, but he won't be the same when we meet him again. We must be extra careful now, stay alert. Stay away from the shadows and stay away from the doors until we get to the theater."

Cyborg looks around them. Most the landscape and buildings are in the shadows and very little light that separates the areas, leaving plenty of dark alleys and nooks. The Titans are sensing hungry eyes them and making them feel uncomfortable.

" Most of it is in the shadows James." said Cyborg as keeping his cannon on any possible moving shadows that may dare leap out while trying to stay close to poor Raven who is trying her best to stay calm and keep her cloak closed.

" I am worried that Jackal is in trouble." said Starfire with a concern look on her face as she looking around.

" Jackal will be fine. He has been through much worse stuff than this. I bet he is fine, it takes alot to bring him down." assures James with a soft smile, to calm them and himself.

As the twisted crows soar towards Jackal, he inhaled deeply, his cheeks swelling, before roaring out a torrent of emerald flames at the mass of crows. His flames appeared to be alive, faces and shapes forming occasionally in the green fire, scorching and setting the crows alight in their dancing flames. The flames are jumping from one crow to the next, the crows echoing caws being silenced by Jackal's flames. The fire continues to burn them until they were nothing but ashes, which only took seconds. Mumbo contemplated this development, smirking.

" Looks like I am not the only corrupt one here." He commented, taking off his top hat and aiming it's opening at Jackal, firing several cards at Jackal.

" On the contrary, I am balanced." Retored Jackal, leaping back to avoid the cards, but expressing surprise as the cards became man sized, the cards showing their faces to be knights, wielding weapons from their cards. Jackal gets into defensive pose with a smile.

Making their way through the corrupted streets of Mumbo's newly changed world, the Titans were surprised in that not only did its appearance change, but there also seemed to be more added into the world since their last incursion into Mumbo's hat.

" Why are there more buildings?" Asked Beast Boy, asking the obvious question as they passed by a tattoo parlor where the inhabitants seemed more intent on causing pain to their customers then anything.

" My guess, is that Mumbo now has more than one mind now." Answered James, pulling Starfire out of the way of an uni-cyclist who was juggling fiery blades." You would be surprised how many of the Tainted Shadows suffer from multiple personalities, their minds shattered into multiple forms."

As they passed by a mockery of a police booth, the inhabitant stepped out of the booth, aiming a flashlight at them. The figure looked like one of Mumbo's traditional musclemen, albeit dressed like a police officer, complete with shades, hat, badge, and a flashlight that he was currently pointing at the group with.

" Eh beauties, freeze. Drop your pants and give me a flash." He spoke, smirking under his white mustache.

" A flash?" Replied Starfire as the Titans kept together. The officer pointed to a sign above his booth, showing a yellow sign of a stick person in a coat, opening it to flash the viewers. Blushing, Starfire shook her head. The Titans began to back away slowly as the officer pulled out a whistle.

" That's fine doll-face, but I was talking to the lads. Come on boys, shake those danglies for me, else I will have to arrest and strip search you~" As he stepped forward, Cyborg quickly panicked and fired his laser at the officer, blowing him off his feet and into his booth. The whistle itself lands at the foot of the booth.

" I don't swing that way man!" Cyborg yells, getting fed up with all he had seen in this messed up world. Seeing the officer stumble out of the booth, they began to turn tail and run just as he placed the whistle to his mouth. Even as Robin used one of his birdarangs to knock it out of his hand, the 'Flasher' sign pulled out a whistle of its own and blew it.

Sirens pierce the silence of the night, the heros running away from the booth hoping to evade whatever those sirens would summon, yet shadows along the ground betrayed the threat, Starfire looking up to see several figures swinging towards them on ropes.

" Watch out!" She cried, narrowly avoiding a trapeze artist that tried to swoop down and grab her. Even more trapeze artists began to show up, swinging from the ropes as if they were monkeys in a jungle, dancing from rope to rope and trying to catch the Titans and yank them up into the inky black sky. Dodging and weaving, Robin managed to cut a few of the ropes with his birdarangs, causing the performers to fall flat on their faces, while Beast Boy moved to hide in one of the nearby buildings.

" Beast Boy wait! We don't know what's in there!" Cries James, Beast Boy leaping back as a few unicyclists came out of the building, some with weapons and some with nets. The cyclists swoop fast into the group, trying to herd them around and break up their defensive positions but group sticks together. Both the Cyclists and the Trapeze artists are barely clad, and their numbers don't seem to slow down no matter how many the Titans fight back.

" Where are all these guys coming from!" Shouts Cyborg as he fires into a group of Cyclists, blasting them back.

" Can someone shut off that damn siren!?" James growls as he plants his feet down, slamming his fist into a would be attacker, sending the acrobat flying into another.

" We need cover, this way!" Raven speaks up above the others, surging her dark magic to blast a path through some of the cyclists, leading to the main road. Quickly rushing towards the road and out of the alleys, Starfire sending several starbolts behind her to deter them from following them. Even as they made it to the road, spotlights flashed on them, making the group cover their eyes.

" Attention partypoopers!" Spoke an officer over his megaphone, several 'police cars' revved on the road." Drop your pants and submit, or be fully punished by our Penal System!" Taking one look at the cars, the Titans immediately turned the other way, running.

" I love it when they run~" Teased another officer as he got into his vehicle. The sirens of the cars roared to life, blaring " OOH YEAH, OOH YEAH!" repeatedly, Beast Boy snickering slightly before picking up the pace as he spotted the cop cars sprouting rocket launchers on the front.

" I see the theater!" Shouted Star as she flew higher to avoid the missiles, Raven trying to focus her mind as she flys backwards to face the vehicles. She has never blush so red in her life or fought so hard to keep her magic under control. The last thing they need is her magic hiccupping on them. Lashing out her magic in a wave, she managed to knock back plenty of the missiles right back at the cars, leading to several explosions and even leaving some of the vehicles in pieces. Many of the explosions were left with the vehicles merely gone in a cloud of black smoke, leaving the officers inside sitting on the ground and covered in soot, one of which was even still holding onto the steering wheel with a shocked look on his face. With the officers distracted and damaged, the group quickly burst through the doors of the theater, not even noticing the changed signs and the like, quickly blocking up the door and holding it steady.

Robin quickly found a pipe to wedge in between the door handles, while Starfire used her eye beams to weld the doors shut, even as there was pounding on the other side. For the most part they were unscathed, except for a few burns and Beast Boy having a hole in the back of his pants to show off his boxers with hearts on them. Blushing, he covered his rump, while Raven took in the sight of the theater. It was exactly how she remembered it; the red carpet, the seats, the empty stage.. It was eerie how quiet it was. James huffed in agitation, slumping down the wall as he rubbed his lightly damaged arm. Sensing his pain, Raven moved beside him to check to see if he was hurt, James blushing and showing that he was fine, before looking her over for wounds as well. Seeing his gaze, Raven huffed and turned away, covering her body. Frowning, James shook his head. " I just wanted to see if you were hurt." He mumbled, before getting up and walking towards the seats." So.. Where do we look now? Any thoughts?"

As Jackal and Mumbo continue their fight, Mumbo blinks in surprise, his hat twitching on the top of his head. It only does that if there is something in his hat that don't belong there, and he always knows whats going on in his hat. Jackal is silently cursing to himself as he noticed. He must keep Mumbo out of his hat!

" What's this? Some intruders eager for a show?" He exclaims, taking off his hat to peer into it. He felt the presence of some interlopers inside his main theater, having an alarm set up there for the occasion of a quick impromptu show. Peering inside, Mumbo blinks as he spies who had invaded his personal space." So, thoses pesky Titans found a way into my theater? Well, I do appreciate an eager audience, and with my new powers I can give them a show worth having!" Moving to enter his hat, Mumbo cringed as a steel fist to slammed into his stomach, knocking the air out of him and his hat from his hand.

" Oh no you don't, our dance isn't even done yet." Jackal smirked, catching Mumbo hat in his good hand and his steel claw reforming into its normal form. He didn't want to give Mumbo a chance to mess with his friends. Mumbo caught his breath, glaring at the cocky Jackal before giving off his own smirk. Jackal did not like that smirk one bit.

" Fool, the Amazing Mumbo can be in two places at once! And don't get too attached to my hat, else it will get attached to you." Jackal tilted his head, before shouting. The hat had grown several teeth along the entrance, sinking it's teeth into Jackal's hand. While Jackal was preoccupied, Mumbo cast a spell to create a doppelganger for the titans. After all, he didn't want them to feel left out! He is more eager to see his assistant again and this time she is not getting away, or hopping away.

Searching around the main entrance, the six heroes found nothing that could really benefit them, so they decided to go ahead and investigate the main stage. Leading the group, James keeps his eyes peeled as they make their way on the stage, to find it empty except a few animals in cages that are on the stage, the same cages that they were in. There is a few snakes on the stage.

' This is too easy..' Though Robin, flinching as James bolts towards the stage.

" James, come back here! It could be a trap!" yell Robin. But James ignores him, forcing the titans to chase him to try to catch him. James is usually not this reckless and eager to throw caution to the winds, but he has to recover his friend and get them all out of here before they get detected. From the distance, the snakes all look metallic but up close, they are covered in metallic paints..

" Does anyone else feel that this is a set up beside me?" Said Raven in monotone, trying to keep calm and keep her emotions stable, though her mask cracked a bit when James' face fell, the fire in his fierce eyes dimming, a tear of frustration rolling down his face as he yells in anger. She moves close to him and standing on her tip toes to place her hand on his back to comfort him." We will find her James. Don't worry."

Seeing this act of compassion, Beast Boy becomes a bit irked and a little jealous. It took him a long time to receive her friendship, tenderness, but this new guy been here less than a month and she is warming up to him.

" You warm up to him that fast, how come?" He asks, looking a bit cynical. Raven sighs, only looking back halfway to BB.

" Is this really the proper time for that?" Replied Raven as she withdraw her hand. Suddenly the animals in the cage get restless and start making racket. The titans and James are looking wildly around. Raven has a very bad feeling, her gut telling her get off the stage, but before she can a few spotlights out of nowhere shine on her, blinding her, forcing Raven put her hands in front of her face to block the light.

" My, my, my! How sweet you have grown my little assistant~. A perfect time to welcome you back into the troupe!" Came Mumbo voice over the speaker system. Suddenly a trap door open up underneath Raven and James, she grabbing James desperately as she gets sucked into the trapdoor, hoping he would stop her fall. James had time to slam his enchanted steel dagger into the stage, trying to hold onto the handle with both hands while Raven is hugging his legs for dear life. She fears what is waiting for her below or what Mumbo will do to her, but she doesn't want to find out!

" Raven, try to climb up." Grunts James, trying to hold on as the trapdoor continues sucking, Robin and Cyborg now grabbing his hands to pull them out. She shaking her head, too afraid to weaken her hold. Looking up, she realizes her face is WAY too close to his groin, and she can already feel Passion stirring within her. Her hands are sweaty and loosing her grip fast, her hand slips. She screams as she started to fall. James letting go of Cyborg's hand to grab her." Gotcha!"

" Raven, James, hold on!" shouts Robin, helping Cyborg grab onto James' other hand and pulling, Beast Boy using his octopus tentacles to reach into the trapdoor to try and pull them out. Before either of them could get far, sharp teeth formed along the ridges of the hole, the hole moving to bite down. Seeing this, the James quickly let go, falling before the 'mouth' bit down on his arm, the trapdoor biting shut and taking a few of Beast Boy's tentacles with it. Beast Boy flinched, looking at his tentacle stubs as Starfire freaked out a bit, before BB regrew his tentacles and returned to normal.

" I am glad that octopuses have regenerating powers.." Beast Boy commented, Robin yanking James' left behind dagger out of the floor with some difficultly and put it in his utility belt.

" Where are you hiding Mumbo? Come out and fight!" Yell Beast boy as he looks around, infuriated both at his tentacles being bitten off, but mostly on losing his teammates.

" Give back Raven, James, and Lynx!" shouted Starfire as she rose up, wielding her starbolts.

Silence answered the Titan's calls, an eeriness filling the stage before Mumbo replied.

" Whoopsie, did I do that without showing my new self off? Well, allow me to rectify that." Mumbo's voice replied, smoke beginning to rise from the stage. The titans train their weapons onto the smoke, not knowing what quite to expect if Mumbo has indeed changed himself as spotlights waved all over the stage." Introducing for the first time anywhere! The new, improved, devilishly handsome - Mumbo the All Powerful!" An explosion of light filled the stage, hiding the entire arena before fading away to reveal Mumbo's new tall form, blood stains on his long coat as two female versions of himself cling to his legs, trying to stroke the bulge he was packing through his sequined pants. The Titans stared dumbfounded, before Cyborg shook off his surprise and aimed his cannon at Mumbo.

" So you got new threads, big deal. We can still beat you." Cyborg spoke, aiming at Mumbo. Meanwhile Beast Boy froze, his animal instincts warning him of the twisted taint flowing through Mumbo's veins.

" Careful guys.. This isn't the same clown we have dealt with before.." He growled, baring his teeth.

" Where is Raven, James, and Lynx?" Starfire asked again, trying to ignore Mumbo's bulge with disgust. Mumbo merely scratched his head, before shrugging.

" Don't know who the hell James is, but my assistant is back where she belongs. Lynx meanwhile is on her way to being a lovely decoration for the Tainted Shadows. As for you titans, I think it might be better to make love, not war, and I even brought a few playmates for you to have fun with while I check on my assist-" Mumbo started to cough, blood coating his glove as he looks at it in slight worry before clutching his fist." Seems that other pest is giving my other self a good fight... Anyway, all of you party animals have fun, I got a bunny who is going to help me with multiplication!" Mumbo shouted as he turned heel and ran.

" Oh no you don't!" shouts Robin, tossing several birdarangs to trip up Mumbo, but several bananarangs came from one of the cages, knocking his birdarangs off course. Robin turned to look, his face burning as from the cage walked a red haired monkey girl, her hair done like Starfire's hair, wearing a skin tight revision of his suit, complete with a utility belt, though her version of Robin's clothes was reduced to a pair of green shorts and a simple top.

" Oh no birdy, you aren't leaving until I suck that banana~." The simian rival teased, forming her tail into a heart before readying a staff. Lunging forward with the staff, the Titanimal made to try and knock Robin across his shoulder to disorient him, only for Robin to block with his own staff. Shaking off the shock, Robin focused on the woman being just another enemy, trying to ignore the way her outfit hugged her curves, the scent of her desire distracting.

While Robin was facing off against the monkey girl, Starfire made to go to Robin's aid, but the sound of another cage was all the warning she got before a tiger man leapt upon her, making her fall to the floor. His strong hands pinned her down, Starfire glaring at the muscular man on top of her. He wore nothing but a loincloth, the scent of musk evident as he gazed down at the fireball beneath him.

" Hello kitty, want to play with my yarn balls." He teased, fliching somewhat when she blasted him with her eye lasers. She was shocked when it didn't have much effect, the tiger laughing." Don't worry kitten, this cat's laser proof." Frowning, Starfire pressed her leg against the tiger man's chest, kicking him over her. Flying up, she turned to face the tiger man as he spun in midair, landing on all fours.

" I don't wish to fight you,-" Starfire started, blushing as he flashed her by lifting his loincloth a bit.

" I would rather make love, not war~" He purred, Starfire shaking her head, her cheeks burning.

",- But I must help Robin! Leave me alone!" Starfire growled, trying to fly by him only to have him block her by leaping up and grabbing her legs to pull her back down. As he peeks up at her, he has just enough time to see Star's foot slamming into his face. Fixing her pants, Starfire mentally notes to thank Jackal for telling her to wear pants.

Cyborg was shocked to see this happening, aiming his cannon between the two new enemies, but was worried about hurting his friends. Taking aim at the monkey woman, he was distracted when a soft playful hand began to run across his back. Turning around quickly, he found himself face to face with a panda woman, though a few parts of her where cybernetic like his own body. Looking her over, Cyborg blushed as he saw her body was uncovered by clothing, her body bare to the wind. He could see every detail; her soft white breasts, her cute belly, even her dark groin where her folds were pink against dark fur. Gulping, he looked up into her emerald eyes as she spoke.

" Hello Champion. I have heard much about you, including your 'other' blaster cannon." She teased, stroking her left robotic hand along his chest. Quickly backing up, Cyborg aims his cannon at the panda cyborg.

" Now look here, you're cute and all, but I am not quite into that." Cyborg states, keeping his focus even as the panda woman arms her own blaster.

" Say that after you have been milked by me honey~" She replied, firing upon Cyborg as he stalled. Quickly rolling to the side Cyborg wasted no time in firing back, both of their beams hitting midway and canceling each other out. Leaping forward the panda woman tried to close the distance, Cyborg rushing up to meet her. Both cybernetic beings grappled, their hands locked against each other as they tried to overpower each other.

" I don't want to hurt you, but I am not that kind of guy!" Cyborg grunted as he pushed forward, the sound of grinding metal heard as they both strained to overpower the other. As they fought his shoulder opened to reveal a mini blaster, firing upon the panda cyborg's face. Blasting her back out of the grapple, Cyborg followed up with a blast from his main cannon, forcing the panda to cover her body with her arms to protect herself. Seeing that he wasn't going to give her another chance to speak, the panda woman instead fired multiple rockets at him. Reacting quickly Cyborg blasted several of the rockets while one of them swooped low to the ground. Just as he aimed his blaster to finish the last rocket, the panda woman fired her blaster directly at Cyborg's chest, slamming him against the wall. He was momentarily blinded by the blast, shaking his head as the feeling of something impact his hips startled him.

Looking down, he saw that the missile from before had attached to his pelvis, the head of the missile opening up. Using several cords to wrap around Cyborg's hips, it held onto his hips and firmly attached to his groin. With a spark of electricity the 'missile' opened the hatch on Cyborg's groin, his metallic cock being pulled into the opening of the pod.

" What the-?!" Cyborg flinched, feeling a powerful suction beginning to pull on his shaft. Grabbing the strange missile, he began to tug and try to pull it away, its coils keeping it steady on his hips. Letting out a reluctant gasp, Cyborg could feel a wet sensation wrapping around his length, pumping his cock inside of the missile as the panda woman moved forward with a smirk on her face.

" Even if you don't like us furry folk, I got allll sorts of toys I am sure you would like~" She teased, shaking her bust for Cyborg as she rushed him.

Upon looking around at the scenes his friends are in Beast Boy's face burns red, gulping as he heard another door open behind him. Shaking, he slowly turns to look at the cage, before flinching and looking annoyed. In

Upon looking around at the scenes his friends are in Beast Boy's face burns red, gulping as he heard another door open behind him. Shaking, he slowly turns to look at the cage, before flinching and looking annoyed. Inside the cage seems to be a simple blowup doll, making BB raise his eyebrow before facepalming.

" Right, he made me into objects.." He mumbles, before turning to face his three friends, then back to the trapdoor where Raven and James fell in. Looking back up at his friends, he bites his lip before growling, realizing he needed to save his friends first and hope that James and Raven can take care of themselves. He realizes that he can't be in three places at once, trying to focus on which friend needs help the most. Robin is holding his own with the Monkey Girl, their staffs repelling each other and Robin keeping his distance even as the Monkey Girl tries to get in close, using her athletic limbs to keep pace with his agile dodging and attacks. Infuriated at his skilled dodges to avoid her moves, the Monkey Girl slams her staff into the ground, the floor under her and Robin vanishing, being replaced with a rope net.

" Enough monkeying around! Let's kick this up a notch!" She screeches, leaping at Robin with her arms wide. Flinching slightly, he leaps to the side, keeping his feet on the rope before gasping as some of the rope net wraps around his foot. The Monkey Girl lands and smiles at him, her tail waving back and forth teasingly." My net, my rules~"

Starfire herself is having trouble keeping out of the Tiger Man's grasp, having to rely on her powerful alien strength to force him away from her. She propels towards him, backflipping in midair to kick him back from her, causing him to stumble and fall onto his rump. Smiling in glee, she makes to move to Robin's aid, only for the tiger to leap up between them. Her eyes burning green, she raises her fists again.

" I do not want to fight, leave me!" She speaks, the Tiger's own eyes burning green as well. He takes in a deep breath while folding back his ears, Starfire looking expectant for a loud retort, but instead gets blasted with an ear-splitting roar. She collapses on the floor, clutching her ears as her head rattles from the roar, the soundwaves sending her mind in a daze. She wobbles slightly on all fours, the room spinning as the Tiger Man slowly walks forward.

" The inside of the ear holds the keys to balancing, and my roars can disrupt those keys." The Tiger Man scoffs, grabbing Starfire around her arms and lifting her up. Her head wobbles limply, her body trying to reorient her sense of balance even as the Tiger Man moves his hands to her loins. Rubbing his finger between her legs, he begins to massage her groin through the fabric of the pants, looking a bit irritated as the fabric impedes his touch. Shrugging, he begins to fiddle with Star's belt with one hand, his other holding her arm. Regaining her senses, Starfire shakes her head to further focus herself, before reeling her foot back, slamming it into the gut of the Tiger Man. He grunts in pain and doubles over, Star using this moment to fly over him and grab his tail. Lifting the yowling tiger by his tail, she spins him around with her strength, tossing him to the side.

He lands with a grunt of pain, rolling on all fours almost as soon as he lands, hissing and leaping at her again.

Cyborg meanwhile is trying to rip the suction missile off from his length, even going so far as to aim his arm cannon at the end of it, but he quickly shifts his arm back on the fear that he might 'misfire'. The Panda Woman wastes no time in rushing towards him, wrapping her metallic arm around his head and pulling his face into her bosom. Her soft, warm breasts smother his face as he hesitates, making his face burn red in desire. Shaking his head, Cyborg quickly grabs onto the sucker missile with both hands, strongly pulling on it while backing away from the loving panda woman.

" Now wait just a minute!" He yells, finally wrenching the stubborn device off from his length. Quickly aiming his blaster, he finishes off the strange device with a quick bombardment of laser fire. Staring at the smoldering remains, he tries to refocus his thoughts and catch his breath, turning to aim at the panda cyborg, only to find her mere inches from his face. Without waiting for him to react, she quickly grabs his wrists and holds them up, planting her soft lips against his own. As she kisses him, he feels a soft pinch along his wrist, images flashing through his mind of both porn as well as images of him having sex with the panda woman. He weakly tries to pull away from her, noticing the cord connecting from her arm to his.

" I am sorry, but sometimes a little virus can make things much better." She replies, looking a bit sadly at Cyborg's reaction before smirking again. Pressing her soft body against his, she presses him against the wall, her plump thighs wrapping around his cock and grinding back and forth. Despite her outer thighs being metallic, her inner thighs are natural, cloaking Cyborg's metal meat in soft, warm comfort. Groaning softly, Cyborg looks up into the Panda Woman's eyes, flinching as more images flash through his mind." That's it, just give in~" Moving her hips, she guided the head of Cyborg's cock to her wet entrance, its heat entrancing him to mate with her.

" Nnngh.." Cyborg groaned, trying to resist thrusting up into the Panda Woman." I-I need a hand here!"

Watching each of his friends being toyed and played with by the opposite titanimal's caused Beast Boy to freeze, the animalistic scenes awakening his own instincts inside of him and causing him to watch instead of aid, but Cyborg's voice shook him out of his reverie, BB beratting himself for letting them get that far. Just as the Panda Woman was about to sink Cyborg's cock inside her depths, several green tentacles wrapped around her arms.

" What the-!" She started, before gasping as the tentacles pulled her back, Beast Boy taking octopus form to pull her away from his friend. The connection between the Panda Woman and Cyborg pulled free, Cyborg was able to shake his head clear of those thoughts, refocusing himself before hiding his manhood once more.

" Thanks for the hand BB!" He shouted, preparing to aid in defeating the Panda Woman, even as she struggles in the grasp of BB's many tentacles. Holding her steady, BB tilts one of his tentacles over towards Starfire while keeping the Panda Woman under wraps. Getting the hint, Cyborg nods before turning his attention to Starfire and the Tiger Man.

" Let go now please!" Starfire asks, trying to twist her body free from underneath the Tiger Man as he holds her wrists down, sitting on her chest with his cock pressed under her top, between her soft breasts.

" Sorry kitten, but I won't stop until I paint your face white~" He purred, grinding his length along her tits." Now don't make me stun you with my roar again, you know my soundwave can stun you."

" Try this sound on for size!" Came Cyborg's voice from behind the Tiger Man, the feline just able to look behind him before Cyborg unleashed a massive concussive blast from his cannon, blasting him off from Starfire and into the wall. Offering his hand, Cyborg helped Starfire back to her feet, before aiming his cannon back towards the stumbling Tiger Man. Nodding to Starfire, both he and Star began to fire upon the Tiger Man, mixing the concussive blasts and laser shots into a powerful blast, slamming the Tiger Man repeatedly into the wall, until with one more powerful bombardment he was blasted through the wall and into the abyss beyond it. Smirking, Cyborg blew on his cannon before giving Star a thumbs up, Star smiling back. Turning to make sure Beast Boy still had the Panda Woman handled, Cyborg then turned to Star, flinching at seeing the glare on her face as she looked towards Robin and the Monkey Woman." Um, I will just help BB.." He started, Starfire quickly soaring towards the source of her ire.

The Monkey Woman had currently bound Robin in her net, wrapped his arms and legs up. Lifting her skirt, she was grinding her moist mons against his face, smearing her juices along his lips. While she was doing this, her tail snaked under the rim of his pants, wrapping around his hard shaft and began to pump his length up and down. Robin was red faced, trying to wiggle free and avoid the Monkey Woman's grinding even as he tried to resist her teasing.

" Stop squirming little birdy~ Ooh! Nevermind, keep wiggling~" She murred, Robin trying to catch breath that wasn't sweetened by her juices." Don't worry, I will give your banana a nice taste soon enough~" A tapping on her shoulder caught her attention, the Monkey Woman turning face to face with a VERY upset Starfire.

" Taste my knuckle sand witch instead!" Star yelled at the Monkey Woman, planting a powerful punch right into the Monkey Woman's face and sending her flying. The Monkey Woman got launched off the edge of the stage, Starfire wasting no time in ripping the net up and helping a dazed Robin to his feet. He tried to stutter a thanks, but Starfire raised her hand up in front of him." Please wait Robin, I must deal with an annoyance first.."

The Monkey Woman was slowly getting to her feet, climbing back onto the stage with a dazed look as she rubbed her bruised cheek. She felt like she had broken a few bones from the hit, glaring around to find who had dared to keep her from her boy toy! Her answer was quickly revealed as a purple boot slammed right in front of her, the Monkey Woman freezing, before slowly looking up at the angry form of Starfire cracking her knuckles.

" This won't take long.. NO ONE touches Robin except for me.." Star growled, the Monkey Woman balking as the angry tamaranean leapt at her.

* * *

 **What happened to Raven and James? Will the titan reunite and escape? Will Lynx ever be recovered? Find out in the next chapter. All ideas are welcome. If any one wants to help me edit the chapter, please pm me or send me ideas please. I am sorry for keeping you all waiting.**


End file.
